love or money
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: minseok adalah namja pencinta uang dan jongin namja anti sosial. kim bersaudara ini menjadi incaran dari dua playboy luhan dan sehun. apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menaklukkan dua kim bersaudara ini? hunkai / sekai - lumin / xiuhan
1. Chapter 1

*LOVE OR MONEY * PART 1  
CAST :

kim minseok  
xi luhan  
oh sehun  
kim jongin  
.

.

.

DI sudut kantin terlihat 4 orang namja yang sangat populer. mereka terlihat biasa saja saat seluruh kantin menatap mereka, mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing, mulai dari menyesap minuman, memainkan ponsel, memainkan sedotan dan memegang sebuah buku. mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka, di mulai dari namja yang sedang asik dengan bukunya Kim joon myun atau biasa di panggil suho dia ini ketua osis yang terkenal akan kebijakannya, baik, tampan, ramah, pintar dan dia pun kaya raya, tak heran banyak yang mengaguminya, lalu di sampingnya namja yang asik dengan minuman di tangnnya bernama wu yifan atau biasa di panggil kris, keturunan cina kanada, memiliki wajah yang sempurna seorang kapten tim basket, banyak mendapatkan penghargaan di bidang non akademik, dia kebalikan dari suho dia dingin tak banyak berbicara hanya akan berbicara di saat di perlukan, dia tak kalah populer dari suho. dan di depan kris ada oh sehun yang tetap terfokus pada ponselnya, di antara mereka sehun lah yang termuda karna dia baru duduk di bangku kelas 1 sedangkan ke 3 namja lainnya termasuk seniornya yang duduk di bangku klas 3. namun jangan remehkan sehun meski paling muda dia ini jailnya luar biasa, dia ini tampan pintar, dan yang paling terkenal adalah dia ini playboy meski belum bisa mengalahkan sepupunya xi luhan. dan di samping sehun duduk seorang xi luhan namja paling populer di antara 3 namja lainnya pintar dalam segala hal akademik dan non akademik dia pun namja paling kaya di antara 3 namja lainnya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkenal, yang membuatnya terkenal adalah karena sikap playboynya yang masuk tingkat akut, dan sulit di sembuhkan juga rekor hubungannya yang tak pernah bertahan lebih dari 1 minggu hampir semua murid pernah dia pacari.

"jadi kau putus lagi tuan xi?" 

suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang duduk di depannya 

"hem" 

Hanya deheman yang di keluarkan luhan, dia hanya memandang seluluh kantin tanpa menghiraukan suho. suho menghelankan nafasnya jengah dan kini suho menatap sehun yang tersenyum di depan ponselnya.

"kemarin sehun yang putus dan membuat kehebohan di sekolah. dan kali ini kau yang putus tak bisakah kau hentikan hobi aneh mu itu?" 

nasehat suho pada ke 2 namja di depannya 

"ah hyung mengertilah posisiku, aku ini sudah bosan dengnnya" 

PLETAK

suho memukulkan buku di tangannya pada kepala sehun 

"tapi kau tak perlu memutuskannya saat upacara juga kan. apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada nya dasar bocah evil"

sehun tak memperdulikan ocehan suho dan lebih memilih kembali fokus pada ponselnya, suho menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu suho, toh itu resiko mereka karna mau berpacaran dengan kami, jadi apa masalahnya" 

suho menatap luhan tajam, sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum 

"masalahnya luhan kau memutuskan 3 orang teman sekelasku. aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini. dalam waktu satu bulan kau memacari 3 orang teman sekelasku dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan kekacawan yang telah kau perbuat, apa kau tau gara gara kau jam pelajaran di kelasku terganggu, itu jelas merugikan ku tuan xi luhan " 

ucap suho geram, sedangkan luhan tak begitu menanggapinya 

"pokoknya jangan teman sekelasku lagi "  
"aku tak janji ketua osis, ah sepertinya aku telah menemukan targetku selanjutnya" 

suho mengerutkan keningnya karna pasalnya kini luhan telah menatap namja yang sedari tadi tak bersuara yang lebih sibuk dgn secangkir minuman di tangnnya aka kris 

"yak kris bagai mana jika kau menjadi ukeku?" 

kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut luhan, sedangkan suho membelalakkan matanya dan bahkan sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sedangkan kris dia hanya menyesap minumannya dengan santai dan menyimpannya di meja lalu membalas tatapan luhan 

"aku lebih memilih berenang di sungai amazon bersama ribuan ikan piranha daripada menjadi uke mu xi luhan '" 

setelah itu kris kembali sibuk dengn gelas minumannya sedangkan suho dan sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar balasan dari kris.  
luhan yang merasa kesal mengalihkan pandangnya pada suho, suho yang di tatap menghentikan kekehanya dan balas memandang luhan 

"apa ?"  
"bagaimana jika kau saja yang jadi ukeku"  
"tunggu sampai nenekku kembali perawan aku akan rela menjadi uke mu" 

memdengar itu sehun tertawa terbahak bahak dan suara tawanya terdengar di setiap sudut kantin.  
luhan pun mengalihkan pandangnnya pada sehun . 

"bagai mana jika kau saja yang jadi ukeku oh sehun?" 

tawa sehun langsung terhenti dan memandang tajam sepupu gilanya ini, lalu terjadilah perang tatapan di antara keduanya sampai ahirnya seseorang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk diantara mereka.

"aku dengar kalian baru saja putus "  
"yak park chanyeol pergi cari tempat lain sempit tau " 

Protes luhan, chanyeol tak memperdulikannya dan tetap bertahan di tempatnya. suho yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal dan membuka kembali buku yang beberapa waktu lalu telah iya campakkan, suho sudah angkat tagan pada ke 3 namja di depannya.

park chanyeol duduk di kelas dua, dia ahli dalam bidang musik, menguasai beberapa alat musik, jangan lupa dia ini komprnya hunhan. jadi rata rata target sehun dan luhan selalu berasal dari rekomendasian dari chanyeol.

"baik lah mari kita bertaruh"  
"lagi? sudahlah chanyeol hyung menyerah saja "  
ucap sehun dan segera menyamankan posisinya.

"kali ini aku yakin pasti menang"  
"memang kal iini siapa hingga membuatmu percaya diri akan menang"  
chanyeol tersenyum misterius dan memandang luhan dan sehun

"mereka adalah kim bersaudara "  
"siapa namanya " luhan menggeram kesal karna chanyeol seakan akan mengulur waktunya.

"santailah luhan hyung. namanya adalah kim minseok dari kelas3-2 yang aku tau dia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya dan dia ini sangat mencintai uang, aku tak begitu tau banyak tentangnya mungkin itu cocok untuk mu luhan hyung dan untuk mu bocah dia kelas 1-2 namanya kim jongin. tak ada yang tau dia orangnya sepaerti apa karna dia tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun, dan dia agak sedikit aneh "

"namja pencinta uang menarik akan ku buat dia bertekuk lutut di depanku " ucap luhan dengan seringai di wajahnya

"ah jadi kim jongin itu seperti mahluk anti pula kelasnya tepat berada di samping kelasku" sehun memasang pose berpkir.

"kali ini apa taruhanya?" luhan memandang chanyeol berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa kali ini.

"santai lah luhan hyung . kali ini aku akan memberikan salah satu vilaku dan aku akan meneraktir kalian selama setahun penuh, tapi jika kalian kalah kalian harus memakai seragam yeoja selama sebulan " chanyeol memandang hunhan dengan senyum gilanya.

"setuju " ucap mereka kompak  
..

.

.  
suho dan kris berjalan berdampingan di koridor yang kini mulai sepi 

"apa tak apa apa kris?"  
"apa maksudmu? "  
"aku tau kau terlihat tak perduli tapi aku yakin kau mendengarkannya kan?"  
"aku tau lagi pula itu memang permainan mereka kan, kenapa kau menanyakannnya padaku?"  
"tapi kris-"  
"sudah lah suho kau tak perlu khawatir, mereka hanya belum tau siapa kim bersaudara, dan sebaiknya kau persiapkan saja ponselmu untuk mengabadikan saudara sepupu itu berpenampilan seperti yeoja. "  
"yah tak apa apa. kenapa juga aku harus menghawatirkan namja seperti mu "  
denus suho yang terdengar jelas oleh kris, kris hanya tersenyum mereka kembali pada keheningandan berjalan menuju kelas masing masing.  
.

.

.  
minseok namja manis ini terus menengus kesal karna pasalnya teman piketnya kabur begitu saja meninggalkannya sendiri di kelas dia harus membereskan kelasnya seorang diri .

"awas saja kau jika aku bertemu dengan mu besok aku akan menagih 3 kali lipat dari tarif ku "  
minseok terus saja berguman tak jelas sampai pekerjaannya itu selesai, setelah selesai dia pergi dari kelas itu dan saat minseok keluar kelasnya langkahnya terhenti karna seseorang 

"kim minseok, apa kau kim minseok " 

minseok memandang aneh namja yang kini telah bersandar di dinding koridor dengan tangan yang di lipat di dada.

"yah ada apa kau mencariku?"  
"aku akan menawarkan tumpangan untukmu apa kau mau?" 

tanya luhan dengn senyum menawannya, tak pernah ada yang menolak ajakan luhan biasanya orang yang dia ajak pulang bersama pasti akan histeris, dan hanya orang bodohlah yang menolak tawaran nya. minseok menatap namja di depannya dari atas hingga bawah sampai ahirnya matanya berbinar binar dan berlari mendekati luhan dan kini minseok berdiri tepat di depan luhan. 

'wah mudah sekali, tak seru ' batin luhan.  
minseok menatap luhan pekat lalu pandangnya teralih pada sepatu kanan luhan dan senyumnya semakin lebar. 

"yakk tuan apa itu milikmu " 

luhan memandang sepatunya dahinya mengerut saat melihat sebuah kertas terinjak oleh sepatunya. 

"kurasa bukan "jawab luhan  
"ok jadi itu bisa jadi milikku. ok tuan bisa kau ingkirkan kakimu ?"  
luhan semakin tak mengerti dia terus menatap namja di hadapannya 

BRUKK 

"AAWWW" 

pekik luhan sambil mengelus ngelus kaki yang tadi di tendang minseok, dan minseok pun mengambil kertas yang ternyata adalah uang , jangan remehkan mata jeli minseok tentang uang, minseok tersenyum bahagia dan melangkah meninggalkan luhan.

"YAKK KAU TUNGGU" 

teriak luhan, minseok membalikkan badannya dan menghadap luhan 

"ada apa ?"  
"'kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah menendang kakiku, dan lagi kau tak menjawab ajakanku padamu. lancang sekali kau. kau tak tau siapa aku?"  
tanya luhan dengn angkuh, minseok memandang luhan lekat.

"aku tak tau siapa dirimu, lagi pula tak ada untungnya aku mengenal dirimu, tapi jika ada saimbara jika aku bisa mengenalimu dan berhadiah jutaan won mungkin aku mau mengenalmu, memang siapa kau anak mentri keuangankah? dan soal ajakan mu , oh ayolah aku sudah dewasa dan aku bukan anak TK yang mesti di antar jemput, aku bisa pulang lagi kau membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga ok sampai jumpa "

minseok pergi begitu saja tampa memberikan waktu luhan untuk berbicara, sedangkan luhan di buat cengo oleh namja di depannya tadi, kabar tentang minseok itu bukan hanya isapan jempol semata tapi itu sungguhnyata, dan minseok ternyata salah satu orang bodoh yang dengan santainya menolak ajakan luhan.

. 

.

jongin mengembungkan pipinya dia sedang merasa kesal, jongin tak suka bila hyungnya terlambat, ahirnya jongin lebih memilih memandang langit biru di balik kaca transparan itu dan tangnya menyentuh permukaan kacan dan jarinya menari dengn indah di sana entah apa yang di tulis jongin hanya jongin dan tuhan yang tau, sampai ahirnya seseorang menggeser bangku di samping jongin 

"boleh aku duduk di sini?"  
ucap namja yang kini duduk di samping jongin, jongin tak merespon sama sekali dia masih asik dengan kegiatanya sebelumnya 

"kau belum pulang "  
masih tak ada jawaban, sehun namja yang ternyata duduk di samping jongin mulai merasa teracuhkan dan sehun paling tak suka bila di acuhkan, sehun memegang bahu jongin, jongin yang merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, membulatkan matanya dan sedgera berdiri lalu memandang sengit namja di depanya seolah olah sehun adalah ancaman terbesarnya, sehun memandang aneh namja di depannya. responya terlalu berlebihan menurut sehun, oh ayolah sehun hanya menyentuh bahunya dan jongin menanggapinya seolah olah sehun akan membunuhnya, sehun menghelankan nafasnya dan berdiri di depan jongin, jongin pun segera meraih tasnya.

"aku hanya bertanya padamu kau tak perlu khwatir"  
ucap sehun menenangka, namun bukannya tenang jongin malah semakin memandang sehun waspada, 

Ceklek

"jongine ayo kita pulang "  
dan dengn seketika ekspresi terancam jongin berubah menjadi lega saat melihat seorang namja manis yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya , jongin segera berlari menghampiri namja itu dan segera memeluk tangan sang hyung, dan minseok hanya terkekeh dan mengusek rambut jongin. mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sehun di kelas seorang diri

"namja yang aneh ada apa dengnnya dia benar benar tak berbicara apa dia bisu?"  
sehun memandang pintu kelasnya dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang jongin.

.

.

. 

jongin dan minseok kini telah menyusuri jalan setapak.  
"siapa namja tadi?"jongin hanya menggeleng 

"apa kau tak mau berbicara padaku? kalo seperti ini aku akan benar benar menjualmu"  
jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap minseok, minseok hanya tertawa dengan reaksi jongin.

"kau tau ada yang bilang diam itu emas dan kurasa kau itu bila ku jual pasti mahal "  
"lakukan saja"  
minseok terkekeh mendengar dongsaengnya yang irit bicara ini. dan hanya minseok lah yang bisa mendengar suara jongin karna jongin hanya berbicara padanya.  
" yaampun lihat lah apa kau menghinaku"  
jongin yang telah kembali berjalan di samping minseok memandang minseok seolah berkata 'maksud hyung?'

"kau tumbuh lebih tinggi dari ku dan lihat tubuhmu itu tinggi semampai aku iri padamu"  
minseok mengembungkan pipinya dan itu terlihat sangat imut bagi jongin, 

"jongin kau lihat apa yang aku dapat saat pulang tadi"  
jongin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"tara aku mendapatkan ini"  
bangga minseok dan menunjukan selembar uang, jongin hanya tersenyum. 

TING 

bel pintu cafe berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang  
"selamat datang minseok hyung, jongin "  
"kami bukan tamu moonkyu" 

moonkyu nama namja yang kini berdiri di depan mesin kasir itu terus memandang kim bersaudara, sampai mereka memasuki ruang karyawan. tak lama kemudian mereka berdua keluar dengn penampilan layaknya pelayan cafe, 

"belum ada yang datang?"  
"belum tapi kurasa cafe ini akan penuh sebentar lagi karna mu hyung iyakan jongin "  
jongin yang di tanya hanya menganggukan wajahnya, sedangkan moonkyu hanya tersenyum. 

"kau masih tak mau berbicara padaku jongin?"  
jongin hanya menunjukan wajah menyesalnya 

"aku hanya bercanda jongin, sekarang kau kembali lah ke dapur " intruksi moonkyu  
jongin pun memasuki dapur.  
"kau menyukai dongsaengku?"  
moonkyu terlonjak kaget saat tiba tiba minseok berbisik di tepat di telinganya  
"siapa yang menyukai siapa?"  
jawab moonkyu gugup, minseok hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi atasannya ini.  
"wajahmu itu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau menyukai jongin, ah aku tak akan merestui hubungan kalian jika kau tak menaikkan gajih kami"  
moonkyu memandang malas minseok

"apa hanya uang yang kau pikirkan hyung?"  
"jongin. hanya jongin yang ada di kepalaku, hanya dia yang sangat berharga bagiku, aku harus memiliki banyak uang untuknya, aku ingin melihatnya kembali tersenyum seperti dulu, cerewet seperti dulu, dan aku merin dukan suaranya yang melengking memanggil namaku, bukan jongin yang selalu menutup diri yang selalu merasa terancam dan yang selalu berbisk bila berbicara dengnku. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia karna aku hidup hanya untuknya" 

minseok menundukan wajahnya, moonkyu hanya merangkul bahu minseok dan memberinya kekuatan  
"masih ada aku di sini aku akan membantu semampuku"

.  
.

minseok dan jongin sudah berada di depan rumahnya, jongin memeluk lengan minseok keras membuat minseok meringis 

"tak apa jongin ayo masuk"  
ucap minseok lembut sangat lembut. jongin ahirnya menurut dan saat minseok dan jongin memasuki rumahnya rumah itu terihat sangat kacau, minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan segera merapihkan rumah itu sementara jongin menyiapkan makanan, setelah semua selesai minseok dan jongin pun telah selesai membersihkan diri. jongin segera memasuki kamar mereka sedangkan minseok menata makanan di meja makan, lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang. setelah itu minseok pun melangkah kekamarnya, mengunci kamarnya lalu merebahkan badannya di samping jongin.

.  
.

minseok berdiri di depan meja kris dan meletakkan sekotak susu dan buku buku milik temanya di meja kris. 

"baiklah ketua kelas ini bukunya dan susu yang kau minta, jadi sekarang mana bayaranku"  
minseok duduk di depan kris dan menjulurkan lengannya pada kris, kris segera merogoh sakunya dan memberikan 2 lembar uang pada minseok, mata minseok membulat lucu. 

"kau sungguh sungguh memberikan semuanya untuk ku?"  
"yah ambil saja untuk mu"  
"wah aku mencintaimu kris 'minseok pun berdiri dan memeluk kris 

"kau bukan menciantai kris tapi mencintai uangnya kan ?"  
tanya namja di samping kris, minseok hanya terkekeh tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada kris  
"bisa kau lepaskan aku minseok aku harus segera ke ruang guru "  
ucap kris, minseok segera melepas pelukannya dan mempersilahkan kris untuk pergi, kris mengambil buku di mejanya dan pergi dari kelas. minseok kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja teman sebangku kris dan merangkul pundaknya

"ok jin, kau masih punya hutang padaku"  
"hutang apa?' Tanya namja itu bingung  
"kau pergi begitu saja kemarin dan membiarkanku membersihkan kelas sendirian kau harus membayarku 3 kali lipat dari biasanya"  
"kenapa?"  
"karna kau membuang tenaga ku untuk merutukimu"  
"kenapa aku harus membayarmu yang merutuki ku?"

"kau tak mau membayar ku ?"

"baiklah baiklah"  
jin namja itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar uang 

"tak ada kembalian, aku akan mengerjakan pr mu jadi kau tak perlu membayar lagi padaku "  
jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, minseok itu orangnya perhitungan, bahkan dia punya tarif tersendiri untuk semua yang dia lakukan, semua orang di kelasnya tau harga untuk minseok mengerjakan tugas mereka bahkan apapun bisa di jadikan uang oleh minseok , dan bila soal uang dia tak pernah melupakannya bahkan 1won pun dia pasti akan menagihnya.

minseok kemudian berdiri dari bangku kris, lalu seseorang memberikan bunga pada minseok, minseok memandang heran orang itu. 

"ini untuk mu sbg ucapan selamat pagi"  
orang itu yang ternyata luhan, menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar yang indah .  
minseok hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya, dan luhan segera melangkah pergi dan di pintu luhan sempat melempar wing nya pada minseok, membuat minseok berigidig ngeri.

setelah kepergian luhan semua teman sekelas minseok memandang kagum pada minsek 

"wow luhan memberimu bunga, kau beruntung sekali "  
ucap yeoja berrambut sebahu  
"wah aku juga mau aku jadi iri padamu minseok"  
minseok tersenyum bahagia  
"kalian mau?"  
sontak semua teman sekelas minseok berteriak "mau'  
"ok aku akan melelangnya untuk kalian. siapa yang mau menawar pertama?"  
sontak kelas minseok menjadi seperti pasar minggu.  
.

.

.

.

"kau sudah puas membuat kekacawan di kalas ini kim minseok " kris memandang minseok yang kini sedang menghitung uang dengan serius.

"santai lah sedikit kris, aku kan hanya berbisnis"  
"tapi tak di kelas juga kan"  
"ok ok maafkan aku "  
"sepertinya luhan sedang mengincarmu apa kau tak tertarik padanya?"  
"memang siapa orang itu?'  
"dia ini anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang apa kau tak tau ? bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah jika bersamanya"  
"aku tak tertarik, aku hanya akan mengambil uang jika aku sudah mengerjakan sesuatu, aku tak suka memanfaatkan orang kaya aku tak sehina itu kris "

kris hanya tersenyum dan terus memandang minseok yang sibuk menghitung uangnya.

.

.

.  
satu minggu telah berlalu, luhan dan sehun kini telah duduk di depan kris, suho dan chanyeol, mereka bahkan menjatuhkan kepala mereka di meja kantin

"ada apa dengn kalian ?"  
tanya suho khawatir, chanyeol memandang mereka dengan pandangan kemenangan sedangkan kris dia ledih sibuk pada bukunya. 

"aku benar benar tak percaya ini "  
erang luhan frustasi , suho memandang luhan seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'  
"kalian tau namja bernama kim minseok itu benar benar menbuat ku frustasi aku sudah mengeluarkan semua pesonaku tapi tak berpengaruh padanya. aku memberinya bunga di pagi hari dia malah menjualnya,. aku memberikan boneka dia malah melelangnya, aku memberikan coklat dia juga melelangnya, dan yang lebih parah lagi dia datang padaku seolaholah dia fansku meminta tandatanganku lalu meminta fotoku, dan meminta barang barang yang tak ku pakai dan saat ku tau dia melelangnya secara besar besaran . JIKA TERUS SEPERTI INI AKU BISA GILA"

erang luhan dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, suho memandang luhan iba 

"dan kau kenapa bocah?"tanya chanyeol  
"aku mohon jangan bertanya"  
"memang apa yang terjadi padamu?"kali ini suho yang bertanya  
"aku malas membahasnya"  
"katakan"

kini luhan yang menatap sehun dengan pandangan mengarikannya , sehun menghelankan nafasnya 

"kim jongin ini seperti robot, dia tak pernah tersenyum tak pernah berbicara tak pernah bersosiallisasi lebih senang menyendiri, aku bahkan sudah habis akal untuk mendekatinya, dia tak pernah merespon ku, saat aku mengikutinya ke toilet dia mengunciku di sana, saat aku mengikutinya dan mengalihkan perhatian ku darinya barang sedikit saja dia langsung menghilang seperti hantu, aku benar benar bingung padanya" 

kini giliran sehun yang mengerang , chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak bahak dan mengeluarkan dua bando pink 

"ok kalian akan menyerah sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya " 

sehun dan luhan memandang ngeri bando di tangan chanyeol 

"ANDWEEEEEEE" 

teriak mereka bersama  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC/END  
aku merasa aneh sama ni ff hahaha semogak gak kecewa  
ok jangan lupa RNR kalo responya bagus aku lanjut dan jika kalian gak suka maka end sampe sini hehehehe hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

*LOVE OR MONEY* PART2

CAST:

kim minseok

xi luhan

kim jongin

oh sehun

.

.

ini memang pernah aku post di fb jadi jika ada yang pernah baca ini maka kalian memang benar. tapi sedikit pemberi tahuan mungkin ceritanya akan aku ubah sedikit hehehehehe

.

.

.

"ok kalian akan menyerah sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya "  
sehun dan luhan memandang ngeri bando di tangan chanyeol

"ANDWEEEEEEE"  
teriak mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

'hyung kau mau ku antar pulang?"

moonkyu berdiri di belakang minseok yang sedang membersihkan meja. minseok kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap moonkyu, dan menatapnya curiga

"kau ingin mengatarku pulang pasti ada maunya kan?"

moonkyu yang di tatap pun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. melihat itu minseok tertawa terbahak bahak lalu merangkul pundak moonkyu.

"oh ayo lah moonkyu, aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. aku sih tak ada masalah kau mendekati jongin tapi dengan syarat jongin mau kau dekati "

moonkyu segera melepas rangkulan minseok dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan minseok, saat moonkyu berjalan menuju lantai 2 dia tak sengaja menabrak jongin membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai, moonkyu segera membantu jongin namun jongin segera menepis lengan moonkyu, moonkyu hanya tersenyun maklum dan berjongkok di depan jongin.

"tenanglah jongin aku tak akan melakukan apa apa padamu percayalah padaku."

PLETAK

minseok dengn seenak jidatnya memukul kepala moonkyu dengn nampan di tangnnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?"

"tadi dia terjatuh dan aku ingin menolongnya"

"kau hanya beralasan kan "

"aku benar "

"AKU TAK PERCAYA PADAMU KIM MOONKYU"

"YA SUDAH BILA TAK PERCAYA, TAPI MEMANG ITU YANG TERJADI"

moonkyu menatap minseok tajam begitupun sebaliknya

"sudah hentikan, apa yang di katakan moonkyu benar hyung, dan lagi cepat lah ganti baju ini sudah terlalu malam hyung "

jongin pergi ke ruang karyawan. sedangkan moonkyu dan minseok hanya dapat diam mematung menatap punggung jongin yang kini sudah hilang di telan pintu(?).

"apa aku sedang bermimpi dan jika ini mimpi mohon jangan bangunkan aku "

ucap moonkyu.

"aku tak percaya ini. itu kalimat terpanjang yang jongin ucapkan, di tambah lagi dia berani berbicara di depan orang lain selain aku, luar biasa"

moonkyu dan minseok saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia dan sedetik kemudian mereka saling berpelukan dan bersorak sorak, sampai ahirnya kegiatan itu mereka hentikan saat mereka melihat jongin sedang menatap mereka aneh.

.

.

.

minseok tak henti hentinya tersenyum di sepanjang jalan membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian

"kau terlihat seperti orang gila hyung"

"biarkan saja aku gila jongin"

jongin menggelenggelengkan kepalanya.

"jongin saranghae"

minseok memeluk jongin hingga membuat jongin tersungkur, mereka berjalan dengan posisi yang tak mengenakkan bagi jongin karna pada dasarnya minseok terus memeluk lehernya dan tak mau melepasnya.

namun senyum di wajah minseok menghilang saat melihat pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka, minseok segera berbalik menghadap jongin.

"tunggu di sini jangan ke mana mana sebelum aku kembali kau mengerti jongin"

jongin hanya mengagguk mengerti, minseok segera melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

BRUKK

PRANG

terdengar barang barang yang berjatuhan, minseok segera menatap pelaku perusakan rumahnya. di sana terdapat 4 orang namja ber tubuh kekar salah satu dari mereka mendekati minseok.

"kau baru pulang anak manis?"

namja itu menyentuh wajah minseok, dan minseok segera menepisnya semua namja itu bersorak kala melihat tingkah minseok

"ada apa?"

"aku ke mari hanya ingin menagih hutang"

"hutang aku tak pernah berhutang pada mu"

"bukan kau tapi appa mu, dia minum di tempat kami dan tak membayarnya jadi aku harus bagai mana?"

ucap namja itu berlagak sedih, minseok menatap tajam namja di depannya

"jika memang dia tak pernah membayar kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk"

"ini bisnis sayang"

minseok merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada namja itu.

"itu ambil dan cepat pergi dari sini"

"apa ini, ini kurang "

"itu pas aku memotongnya untuk membayar ganti rugi kerusakan barang barang yang kau rusakan di rumah ini"

namja itu menatap tak percaya pada minseok, dan sedetik kemudian tawa pun pecah namja itu memegang bahu minseok dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga minseok

"aku dengar appa mu kalah berjudi kali ini dan yang aku dengar dia berhutang banyak pada bandarnya. jadi aku harap kau dan adik mu baik baik saja "

setelah itu mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan minseok yang mulai ber wajah pucat. minseok segera berlari menghampiri jongin dan menarik tangan jongin masuk ke rumahnya menghiraukan tatapan bertanya jongin.

jongin di tarik ke kamar mereka minseok mengambil kunci kamar mereka

"tidurlah jongin dan jangan lupa tutup telingamu"

mata jongin membulat dan hendak ke luar namun minseok segera menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari luar

"hyung minseok hyung"

"tidurlah tak apa apa jongin"

jongin terus menggedor pintu kamarnya sedangkan minseok hanya dapat menatap miris pintu kamar itu.

BRAKKK

pintu utama rumah minseok terdengar memekikkan telinga, gedoran di pintu kamar jongin berhenti seketika.

"sudah ku katakan untuk tidur"

minseok menghelan nafasnya, dan berbalik menghadap namja yang kini mendekatinya

"YAKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MANA MAKANAN KENAPA KAU BELUM MENYIAPKANNYA"

minseok tak berbicara sama sekali dan segera memasakan makanan untuk sang appa. namja itu yang ternyata appa minseok menendang sebuah gelas hingga membentur dinding, minseok tak terganggu sama sekali dengan kelakuan appanya itu, tak lama kemudian makanan sudah siap dan minseok segera menatanya di meja makan, dan meletakkan sejumlah uang di mejanya, appanya meraih uang itu dan mengerutkan dahinya

"HANYA SEGINI? ?"

"itu karna tadi ada yang menagih ke mari dan lagi apa yang kau harapkan dari anak yang masih sekolah ini"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU SEKOLAH, KAU DAN ANAK ITU SAMA SELKALI TAK BERGUNA "

PLAK

BRUK

BRUK

appanya menampar pipi mulus minseok dan menendang minseok hingga tergeletak di lantai

"APA AKU HARUS BENAR BENAR MENJUALMU LAGI? ITU LEBIH MUDAH MENDAPATKAN UANG "

minseok memandang appanya, appanya tersenyum misterius, appanya mendekati kamar jongin mata minseok membulat seketika dengan sekuat tenaga minseok berdiri dan melangkah lalu berlutut di depan sang appa.

"kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku asal kau jangan menyentuh jongin "

"baik lah "

dengan sekali tarikan minseok di tarik ke luar rumahnya tanpa alas kaki, minseok hanya pasrah dan menerima perlakuan sang appa.

setelah lama berjalan kini minseok berada di sebuah tempat yang di yakini minseok adalah tempat perjudian, tubuh minseok di lempar ke lantai oleh sang appa

"kau membawanya lagi? wah sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat anak ini mungkin sudah 4 tahun yang lalu aku melihatnya "

seorang namja paruh baya mendekati minseok dan menangkup wajahnya

"apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahnya, sayang sekali kan wajah manisnya"

"sudah lah jangan banyak bicara, aku bertaruh memakai anak itu "

"baik lah"

minseok tak dapat berbuat apapun, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemeh akibat pukulan sang cukup lama seorang namja yang di yakini adalah pemilik tempat perjudian itu segera menarik tubuh minseok

"hati hati lah anak itu cukup galak"

peringat temannya.

"itu lebih mengasikan "

minseok di seret dan di bawa ke sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

jongin duduk di balik pintu tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya memandang lurus ke depan bayang bayang appanya yang memukuli minseok terus menari nari di ingatannya. dan saat bayangan itu semakin jelas jongin merain knop pintu dan mengedornya dengan tempo yang lambat.

"minseok hyung. minseok hyung, kau di luar kan? jawab aku. aku mohon."

suara lirih jongin tak mendapatkan jawaban hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab pertanyaan dari jongin, jongin melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan kakinya.

"minseok hyng "

hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir jongin hanya nama minseok.

.

.

.

minseok memakai bajunya dengan susah payah, namja paruh baya itu ber lutut di depan minseok

"perlu ku bantu manis"

namja itu meraih tangan minseok, minseok menghempaskan tangan itu

"tak perlu"

tolak minseok dingin.

"tak perlu segalak itu, maaf aku melukai wajah manis mu dan terimakasih untuk malam ini. aku tak sabar si kim itu menyerahkan anak bungsunya padaku"

mata minseok membola dan menatap namja di depannya ini.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tak perlu memandangku seperti itu, sebentar lagi kau dan adik mu pasti akan menjadi milikku"

"itu tak mungkin "

"kenapa tak mungkin sayang"

namja itu menyentuh wajah minseok yang terdapat banyak sekali memar. minseok kembali menghempaskan tangan namja itu, namja itu berdiri dan meraih selembar kertas dan meletakkannya di depan minseok yang masih duduk di ranjang. minseok meraih kertas itu dan mata minseok kembali membola

"orang itu benar benar gila "

"apa ini"

"itu hutang appa mu apa kau bisa membayarnya atau kau dan adik mu itu yang menyerahkan diri padaku kau tinggal memilihnya"

.

.

.

minseok berjalan tertatih dia terus menyusuri jalan dengan sesekali bersandar di dinding gang, nafasnya terengah engah pikirannya kelut, saat sampai di rumahnya dia menatap miris pada pintu kamarnya bersama jongin, minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu.

"jongin kau belum tidur?"

tak ada jawaban di sana, tapi minseok tau jongin belum tidur minseok sangat tau, perlahan minseok membuka kunci kamar, minseok tak mau jongin melihat keadaannya namun sayang baru saja minseok berdiri tubuhnya kembali terjatuh dan pandangnya menjadi gelap.

jongin yang menembunyikan wajahnya di lipaan kakinya, perlahan mendongkakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara minseok, dengan tangan yang bergetar jongin membuka knop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan, jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan saat pintu itu terbuka, hal pertama yang di lihat jongin adalah tubuh memar miseok yang tergeletak di lantai rumahnya yang dingin, jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati minseok dan menatap wajah miseok yang terlihat memar di beberapa bagian, dan hal itu membuat jongin menangis dalam diam, perlahan lahan jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping minseok dan menggenggam tangan minseok dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

saat minseok membuka matanya dia melihat wajah jongin yang memegang tangnya dan tertidur di lantai rumahnya, minseok tersenyum dan mengelus rambut jongin

'apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan membiarkan mu terluka jongin' batin minseok.

minseok telah siap dengan seragamnya, dia terus bersenandung dan segera menarik jongin , jongin hanya menatap hyungnya yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah manisnya yang terlihat aneh karna di sudut bibirnya terdapt memar dan pipi kirinya yang putih berubah menjadi ungu namun minseok bersikap seolah tek terjadi apapun.

minseok memasuki kelasnya dan seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap minseok

"ada apa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"kau kenapa minseok?"

"bayar aku jika kau ingin menerima jwaban ku satu pertanyaan 10.000won"

"kau gila kim minseok"

'ya sudah jika tak mau jangan bertanya padaku "

temanya itu mendengus kesal. minseok duduk di bangkunya

TUK

selembar uang terlempar dengan indah di meja minseok

"kau kenapa?"

pelakuna adalah namja yang duduk di depannya. minseok segera meraih uang itu

"aku terjatuh ketua kelas "

"terjatuh hingga segitunya?"

minseok menjulurkan telapak tangannya di depan kris.

"satu pertanyaan 10.000 won tuan wu "

kris meyerahkan selembar uang pada minseok

"aku jatuh dari lantai atas tempatku bekerja dan aku tertimpah kardus yang sangat berat hingga seperti ini"

"pembohong. kau selalu sering sekali terjatuh ,jika berbohong buatlah alasan yang logis kim minseok "

kris meletakkan 3 lembar uang di meja minseok

"itu untuk berobatmu "

minseok meraih uang itu dan mengembalikannya pada kris

"aku tak suka mendapat uang secara cuma cuma aku bukan pengemis kris "

kris tersenyum, kris selalu lupa pada sikap minseok yang satu ini.

luhan dan sehun baru saja datang mereka terlihat sangat frustasi karna chanyeol memberi mereka waktu 3 hari lagi untuk dapat membuat minseok dan jongin menjadi pacar mereka.

"ini gila apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung"

"aku pun sedang berpikir oh sehun "

"apa jadinya jika aku harus memakai pakayan yeoja, hancur sudah harga diriku"

"kau pikir hanya kau, bagai mana dengan setatusku sebagai same yang aku buat dengan susah payah akan hancur begitu saja"

tiba tiba saja dari arah belakang mereka muncul orang yang tak pernah ingin mereka lihat park chanyeol

"baik lah hyung saeng bagai mana kalian siap? satu bulan memakai pakayan yeoja ah aku sudah berbelanja banyak sekali asesoris yang menurutku kalian pasti pantas memakainya"

luhan dan sehun memandang chanyeol dan dalam hitungna detik mereka berdua berlari menyelamatkan fantasi mereka.

.

.

.

sehun mengatur nafasnya, ini gila bagai mana dia bisa menang dari chanyeol jika terus seperti ini, dan sehun benar benar penasaran ada apa dengan kim jongin, sehun meghelankan nafasnya dan melangkah menuju kelas jongin, semua murid kelas itu menatap sehun penuh kagum, langkahnya terhenti di bangku pojok belakang dan menatap seorang namja yang bila di perhatikan namja ii cukup manis.

"selamat pagi kim jongin "

"..."

tak ada jawaban dari jongi, jongin lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan memandang kepalan tangannya, sedangkan murid di kelas jongin berbisik bisik membicarakan jongin, tapi apa yang di lakukan jongi dia bersikap seolah olah hanya ada dia di ruangan tersebut, sehun jadi geram sendiri dan mencoba mendekati jongin dan duduk di samping jongin, aat bokongnya baru saja menyentuh bangku, jongin dengan santainya menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari samping sehun, membuahkan erangan frustasi dari sehun.

"sialan sialan sialan"

.

.

.

luhan memandang namja yang kini sedang menghitung unagnya dengan serius senyum terulas dari bibirnya saat melihat minseok sedang menggerutu tentang sesuatu namun senyumnya hilang saat meliat kris menyentuh bahu minsok dan minseok tersenyum dengan tulus, kris pergi dari hadapan minseok. luhan segera menyembunyian tubuhnya agar tak keahuan oleh kris, saat kris melangkah ke luar kelas, luhan segera duduk di hadapan minseok , minseok terus mencatat dan menghitung uang yang ada di hadapannya.

"apa uang itu lebih menarik bagimu kim minseok '

"hem"

luhan memandang minseok dengan amarah yang luar biasa namja di hadapannya ini sudah membuatnya uring uringan ahir ahir ini.

"bagai mana jika kita berbisnis"

minseok mulai tertarik dan memandang wajah luhan , luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah minseok

"kenapa wajahmu?"

"satu pertanyaan 10.000 won tapi karna kau orang kaya satu pertanyan 20.000 won"

luhan mengedip ngedipkan matanya, minseok ini memang pintar mengubah sesuatu menjadi uang .

"jika kau tak mau membayarku aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaan mu"

"baik lah"

luhan merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan 2 lembar uang

"aku terjatuh"

"hanya itu aku membayarmu 20ribu hanya itu yang kau ucapkan "

"hem "

minseok tersenyum manis di hadapan luhan membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang

"jadi kau ingin berbisnis apa dengan ku?"

"jadilah pacarku aku akan membayarmu"

minseok tertawa terbahak bahak dan memandang luhan

"xi luhan tuan muda yang terhormat aku tak bisa melakukannya,cari lah orang lain"

minseok berdiri dan meninggalkan luhan di kelasnya

"kim minseok, kau benar benar membuat aku gila"

.

.

.

sehun kini sedang menatap namja yang sedari tadi dia ikuti, kini namja itu sedang bersama dengan seorang namja lainya mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan entah kenapa sehun merasakan sangat kesal melihatnya, kini sehun sedang duduk di cafe tempat jongin bekerja dan kini jongin sedang bersama dengan namja yang berdiri di depan kasir mereka terlihat sedang berbincang bincang meski hanya namja yang berada di depan kasir yang banyak berbicara, terkadang jongin akan tersenyum dan senyum itu tak pernah di lihat oleh sehun selama ini, sehun jadi semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ sebelum dia mengamuk di cafe.

sehun mendengus kesal dan menendang beberapa kerikil di hadapannya

"apa itu tadi dia benar benar ter senyum? bahkan dia tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya di hadapan ku ini benar benar tak bisa di biarkan? aghhhh "

sehun mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi dan menendang ban mobilnya dan hasilnya kakinyalah yang terasa sakit, entahlah semenjak sehun berurusan dengan jongin akal sehatnya menjadi hilang.

.

.

.

jongin keluar dari cafe moonkyu, minseok segera pergi saat keluar dari cafe membuat jongin harus rela ulang kerumah seorang diri, dengan langkah kecil jongin sesekali menendang kerikil kerikil kecil dan mengembungkan pipinya, namun langkah jongin terheti saat melihat seorang namja yang mengganggu hidupnya ahir ahir ini tengah duduk di atas mobil mewahnya, jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan melewati namja tersebut, namja itu mengikuti langkah jongin dari belakang .

"kau pasti lela karna bekerja seharian bagai mana jika aku mengantarmu pulang"

"..."

"kau tau udara malam hari sangat dingin, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumahmu, kau mau"

"..."

"apa kau tak bisa berbicara kim jongin?"

"..."

"kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa tau namamu, kau beruntung biasanya aku tak pernah mau tau nama orang lain tapi kau mem,buat aku tertarik, kau membuat seorang oh sehun tertarik padamu kau tau aku oh sehun "

"..."

lagi lagi jongin tak merespon perkataan sehun bahkan jongin tak terusik sama sekali dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan sehun seakan akan sehun itu kasat mata dan pertanyaan pertanyaan sehun hanya di anggap binatang malam yang selalu berbunyi memekakkan telinga atau jangkrik

jongin menghentikan langkahnya da membuat sehun memandangnya penuh tanya dan sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat jongin mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke depan selah itu jongin menyisikan dirinya dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil di sana, sehun semakin aneh dengan tingkah jongin, apa yang anak itu lakukan.

GERRRRR

mata sehun membulat saat mendengar gereman seekor anjing yang cukup besar dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga aksi kejar kejaran terjadi, jongin keluar dari gang kecil itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya melangkah dengan pasti tanpa memikirkan nasib sehun selanjutnya.

.

.

.

minseok memasuki kelasnya dengan gontai lingkaran hitam di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas sekali membuat beberapa orang memandang hawatir padanya

"kau tak apa apa minseok?"

"satu pertanyaan 10 ribu won"

"di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan uang kim minseok "

minseok hanya tersenyum lebar di hadapan temannya itu, minseok pun mendudukan tubuhnya di tempatnya dan sekotak susu tersimpan di mejanya

"minumlah kau terlihat tidak baik apa kau tak tidur semalam?"

"apa aku harus membayar ini jika aku meminumnya kris?"

" aku bukan kau minseok"

minseok hanya nyengair, namun kris jelas melihat ada beban yang berat di pundak minseok namun kris tak tau itu apa.

.

.

.

jam pelajaran telah berahir jongin menatap langit dan terus memikirkan sikap hayungnya yang aneh ahir ahir ini sangat aneh tadi pagi pagi sekali minseok pergi entah ke mana dan malam tadi hyungnya itu mengerjakan tugas yang jongin yakini bukan miliknya. jongin terus terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai tak sadar seorang namja kini telah berdiri di belakangnya , namja itu kemudian memegang pundak jongin membuat jongin ter lonjak kaget , jongin berdiri dan berbalik , saat itu lah jongin membulatkan matanaya saat sehun menangkup wajahnya

"bisakah kau tak mengacuhkan aku dan memandangku kim jongin "

tubuh jongin bergetar sangat hebat keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipisnya dan wajahnya tiba tiba berubah pucat,

"andwe"

dahi sehun mengerut saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir jongin

"andwe ... appa ... andwe"

nafasnya terengah engah sehun jadi hawatir akan kondisi jongin, jongin tiba tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai tatapnnya menjadi kosong dan tangnnya menutup telinganya dia terus berguman tak jelas, sehun segera memeluk jongin

"kau ini kenapa ? tenang lah kim jongin "

"andwe appa andwe"

jongin terus memberontak di pelukan sehun, sehun yang melihat itu merasa miris bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat dari jongin sungguh bukan ini.

.

.

.

minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ini belum cukup, apa yang harus aku lakukan aku bisa gila jika tetap separti ini jika aku dan jongin kabur mereka akan tetap mengejarku, kenapa harus jongin juga dasar berengsek"

minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tanganya. kelas sudah kosong hanya tinggal dia di kelas itu.

_**"sepertinya luhan sedang mengincamu apa kau tak tertarik padanya?"**_  
_**"dia ini anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang apa kau tak tau ? bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah jika bersamanya"**_

_**"jadilah pacarku aku akan membayarmu"**_

kalimat kalimat itu tiba tiba saja muncul di benaknya, minseok menegakkan tubuhnya.

"haruskah aku melakukannya?"

minseok menutup matanya

CKLEK

pintu kelasnya terbuka dan muncullah seorang xi luhan.

"kau akan pulang?"

"10 juta won"

"apa?"

"apa kau mampu membayarku 10 juta won jika aku mau menjadi pacarmu?"

mata luhan membola senyum meremehkan terulas di wajahnya , luhan mendekati minseok dan memeluk pinggang minseok

"10 juta won , aku akan membayar mu 2 kali lipat jika kau mau tidur bersamaku?"

"kau sungguh sungguh ?"

"yah aku sungguh sungguh '

"baik lah jika itu yang kau mau, tapi aku hanya menerika uang cash "

luhan meraup bibir minseok kasar, entah kenapa luhan merasa sangat kecewa pada minseok, luhan sempat berpikir minseok adalah orang yang sangat berbeda namun nyatanya dia sama saja dengan namja atau yeoja yang mendekatinya karna kekayaannya, luhan merasa sangat kecewa, dia tak pernah se kecewa ini sebelumnya. entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit. dan di lain pihak minseok merasa harga dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk di pertahankan , keadaan membuatnya harus melakukan ini,

'apapun akan aku lakuakn bahkan bila perlu aku harus terjun ke jurang pun akan aku lakukan untuk mu jongin '

minseok mengalungkan tangannya di leher luhan ciuman luhan terasa sangat kasar minseok kini sudah tak lagi perduli rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

TBC/END

ok ini hancur mohon jangan tabok saya, aku gak tau ah sama yang ini sepertinya hancur banget.

ok gomawo udah mau baca. dan jangan lupa RNR


	3. Chapter 3

*LOVE OR MOEY* PART 3

CAST:

kim minsek

xi luhan

kim jongin

oh sehun

.

.

.

'apapun akan aku lakuakn bahkan bila perlu aku harus terjun ke jurang pun akan aku lakukan untuk mu jongin '

minseok mengalungkan tangannya di leher luhan ciuman luhan terasa sangat kasar minseok kini sudah tak lagi perduli rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

luhan melepas ciumannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga minseok

"kau benar benar namja murahan rupanya"

luhan tersenyum mengejek,, sedangkan minseok hanya tersenyum tipis

"kau jelas tau itu tuan xi lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari namja sepertiku? cinta jangan bercanda bahkan aku tak pernah mau mengenal cinta bagiku uang adalah segalanya"

luhan menatap nyalang minseok entah kenapa luhan merasa sangat marah, luhan sendiri bingung bukan kali ini saja luhan berhadapan dengan namja seperti minseok namun hanya kali ini dia merasa sangat marah dan sangat kecewa.

"aku tak pernah mengharapkan cinta dari namja yang menghalalkan segala cara uantuk mendapat uang"

luhan memegang bahu minseok sangat keras dan berbisik di telinga minseok

"untuk kesenangan dirinya"

luhan mendorong tubuh minseok menjauh.

"kau tak berniat untuk kabur tanpa membayarku tuan xi?"

"aku tak sehina itu lagi pula 10 juta won terlalu mahal untuk namja seperti mu."

luhan melempar beberapa lembar uang di hadapan minseok, dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan minseok, namun langkah luhan terhenti di depan pintu dan memandang minseok yang sekarang ini telah memungut uang di lantai.

"hidup mu pasti sangat bahagia karna uang yang kau dapat "

"tentu saja hidupku sangat lah bahagia tuan xi"

luhan tersurut amarah dia menutup pintu dengan kasar

BRAKKK

minseok menghelankan nafas dan kembali mengambil uang yang di lempar luhan

"yah hidupku bahagia saking bahagianya aku tak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri "

minseok mendudukan dirinya di bangku dan meringis kesakitan pinggangnya benar benar sakit, luka yang di berikan sang appa belum sembuh namun luhan sudah menambah lukanya, minseok merasakan bibirnya berdarah, luhan terlalu kasar hingga membuat bibirnya berdarah,

"tak bisakah dia bersikap lembut padaku?"

minseok tersenyum miris

"kau bodoh minseok karna pada kenyataannya tak pernah ada yang akan bersikap lembbut pada mu, tak akan pernah"

minseok memandang uang yang ada di tangannya.

"kim minseok sekarang kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang pengemis"

minseokmerasakan kepalanya hampir pecah belum lagi sakit di tubuhnya dan hatinya lengkap sudah penderitaan seorang kim minseok, namun minseok selalu mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tak menunjukan kesakitannya di depan semua orang terutama jongin.

minseok pun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kelasnya, namun entah kenapa perasaanya tak enak, minseok buru buru berlari ke kelas jongin dan saat sampai di kelas jongin jantungnya berpacu kala mendengar teriakan jongin dengan hati hati minseok membuka pintu kelas jongin dan yang dia lihat adalah pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin minseok lihat.

minseok mendekati jongin dan seorang namja yang kini sedang sibuk menenangkan jongin, minseok memegang bahu namja itu, namja itu memandang minseok wajah namja itu agak sedikit memar dan minseok tau siapa pelakunya, minseok tersenyum pada namja itu yang ternyata sehun

"keluarlah biar aku yang atasi "

sehun hanya menggeleng

"aku mohon "

sehun masih dalam pendiriannya, minseok pun menarik sehun untuk ke luar dari kelas itu,

"percayalah padaku aku adalah hyungnya dan obati lukamu"

setelah itu minseok menutup pintu kelas jongin, bersyukur tak ada lagi murid lain karna memang mereka sudah pulang dari tadi.

minseok mulai mendekati jongin secara hati hati,

'jongine ini aku minseok hyung"

minseok memegang tangan jongin namun jongin menghempaskannya dengan kasar

"pergi . peri dariku jangan sentuh aku "

minseok menatap jongin, dia tak mau tak pernah mau melihat jongin kembali seperti ini

"ini aku minseok jongin"

"andweee pergi dariku"

jongin menangis sesegukan, minseok merasakan sakit di hatinya minseok selalu menjaga jongin agar tak menangis dan sekarang air mata itu mengalir di mata jongin, minseok lalu memeluk jongin namun jongin medorongnya hingga minseok menabrak sebuah meja, namun minseok tak menyerah kali ini minseok memeluk jongin erat dan air mata minseok mengalir begitu saja. jongin yang merasakan cairan bening itu menyentuh pipinya segera menghentikan gerakannya

"hyung"

"ku mohong jongin hikss jangan seperti ini hikss aku bisa gila bila seperti ini"

"mian hiks"

"aku tak sanggup melihat mu seperti ini hikss aku rela di pukuli appa setiap jam tapi hikss hyung mohon jangan seperti ini lagi jongin "

jongin membalas pelukan minseok.

"haruskah kita pergi ke tempat di mana tak akan ada orang yang menemukan kita hikss"

minseok memeluk jongin erat

"ketempat eomma berada"

di balik pintu sehun melihat adegan iu dengn jelas dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir, dan entah kenapa sehun merasa sangat menyesal dan ini kali pertama sehun merasa menyesal dan itu karna kim jongin.

di perjalanan pulang sehun menatap ke pergian dua saudara itu, minseok yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari jongin merangkul bahu jongin dan jongin sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil minseok. sehun mengerti setidaknya sedikit mengerti minseok dan jongin keduanya saling menyayangi dan sehun merasa sangat menesal karna sudah menjadikan jongin sebagai bahan taruhanya, dan sehun bertekad untuk mengahiri semuanya.

.

.

.

minseok duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus rambut jongin yang kini telah terlelap dalam tidurnya

"apa yang terjadi hingga dia seperti itu?"

moonkyu berdiri di samping minseok dan menyerahkan segelas susu hangat. minseok menerimanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya pada jongin.

"entah lah aku tak tau , jika dia mengingat hal itu dia selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan aku tak pernah mau melihat hal itu moonkyu"

moonkyu menyentuh pundak minseok

"tenanglah hyung semua pasti akan berlalu dan segera obati lukamu, lukamu terlihat lebih parah dari biasanya"

minseok berdiri dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada moonkyu

"tak apa moonkyu. lagi pula sebentarlagi juga aku akan terluka lagi jadi untuk apa aku obati"

"tak bisakah kau pun tinggal di sini hyung?"

"kau ingin melihat appaku menghancurkan rumahmu? dia tak akan menyadari jika jongin tak ada di rumah "

"kau masih memanggilnya appa hyung"

"hanya sedikit berharap moon"

minseok segera pergi dari rumah monkyu .

moonkyu menatap wajah jongin yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

"kalian pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan "

.

.

.

luhan, sehun, suho , chanyeol,dan kris kembali berkumpul di sudut kantin wajah chanyeol terlihat sangat kusut namun tak ada kata kata hinaan yang akan di lontarkan luhan setiap kali menang dan yang membuat semua terheran adalah sikap sehun yang tiba tiba jadi pendiam.

"kau sudah menang hyung tapi wajahmu kusut sekali" tanya chanyeol saat melihat wajah luhan

"yah aku tau yeol"

jawab luhan tanpa semangat suho dan chanyeol memandang aneh luhan

"kau kenapa lu?'"

"aku tak apa apa . dan kau bocah?"luhan menatap sehun lewat ekor matanya.

"aku menyerah"

kini semua di buat terkejut dengan pernyataan sehun , oh ayolah seorang oh sehun menyerah kata kata yang sakrl di sebut itu kini di ucapkan dengan lancar oleh sehun, sehun yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menang kini menyerah sungguh luar biasa.

"kau tidak sakit kan ?"

chanyeol menyentuh kening sehun

"tidak dan sesuai kesepakatan kita mulai besok aku akan memakai seragan yeoja"

sehun meninggalkan hyung hyungnya yang menatap cengo kepergian sehun.

"apa semalam dia bertemu dengn UFO dan mahluk alien mencuci otaknya"

luhan dan suho memandang chanyeol malas

"kau percaya ada UFO, dan apa hubungannya sehun dan UFO"

suho menatap chanyeol

"tak tau"

suho menepuk jidatnya

"jika UFO memang ada pastinya dia akan menemuimu dan membawamu pulang"

kini giliran chanyeol yang memandang suho

"kenapa aku?'

"karna kau adalah salah satu mahluk alien yang terdampar di bumi"

chanyeol hanya cemberut dikatai seperti itu oleh suho

"park chanyeol aku tak akan menerima villa dan teraktiranmu itu dengan syarat kau lepaskan hukuman sehun!"

"kesepakatan di tolak hyung, aku lebih rela kehilangan villaku dari pada kehilangan moment langka ini"

luhan memandang chanyeol tajam

"kalo aku memberikan mobil sport terbaruku?"

"tak mau aku bisa membelinya sendiri"

"akan ku berikan kau studio"

"di rumahku sudah ada studio hyung"

"tiket ber libur ke luar negri"

"aku bisa minta pada appa"

kini wajah luhan mulai memerah sampai ke telinga dan memandang chanyeol tajam, dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin sekarang ini chanyol telah terkapar tak beryawa.

"baik lah baik lah hyung tapi hukumannya aku perringan jadi 1 hari bagai mana"

""KAU "

luhan berdiri dan menunjuk chanyeol. chanyeol hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung suho

"ya sudah jika hyung tak mau "

"BAIKLAH "

luhan kembali duduk dan chanyeol kembali pada posisi semula.

"seharusnya kau pun kalah , karna aku tau kau memakai uangkan untuk membujuknya menjadi pacarmu"

"tapi tak ada peraturan kan?'

"memang sih"

"apa itu yang membuat mood mu jelek lu?"

kini suho yang angkat bicara

"moodku jelek karna namja murahan itu, itu tak mungkin, namja yang rela melakukan segala hal untuk uang haruskah aku memberikan perhatianku padanya ? aku tak pernah menyukai namja sepertinya, wajahnya memang manis tapi tetap saja manusia hina seperti itu tak pernah cocok dengan ku"

TUUKK

semua mata memandang ke sumber suara kris sang pelaku meletakkan gelas dengn kasar dan memandang luhan tak suka, suho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dia tau kini kris sedang marah.

"apa kau menyalahkan minseok dalam hal ini xi luhan? dari nada bicaramu seolah olah di sini minseok lah yang salah, apa salahnya hingga membuatmu mengatakan dia namja murahan?, apa kau merasa di kecewakan olehnya? kau merasa tak adil? apa kau tak berpikir luhan, kau yang mengawali semua, kau yang menjadikan minseok sebagai bahan taruhan apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya? kau mengatai dia namja hina , kau tak berhak mengatakan itu jika kau tak menganal siapa itu minseok ,kau hanya mengenalnya sekilas luhan hanya SEKILAS"

kris segera beranjak pergi dari teman temannya, emosi luhan sudah ada di ubun ubun

BRAKKK

luhan menggebrak meja dan beranjak pergi dan kini hanya tinggal suho dan chanyeol.

"ada apa ini?'

"berpikirlah dengan otak bodoh mu park chanyeol , atau otak bodohmu pun sudah di curi UFO "

kini giliran suho yang meninggalkan chanyeol

"yakkk kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku lalu siapa yang mencuri otakku dan jangan panggil namaku lengkap dengn marganya"

.

.

.

minseok sedang asik berjalan namun tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti karna seorang yeoja berdiri di depannya.

"apa kau yang bernama kim minseok?"

"yah kenapa"

"kau benar benar tak tau diri"

"apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku"

yeoja itu menarik minseok ke mading yang ternayata banyak murid murid berkumpul di sana, yeoja itu menarik minseok tepat di depan mading, minseok tersenum kala melihat foto dia dan luhan kemarin terpampang indah di mading denagn hiasan tulisan "KIM MINSEOK MENJUAL DIRINYA PADA XI LUHAN" minseok memandang yeoja itu dengn senyum menawannya.

"lalu apa masalahnya dengnmu kau iri padaku?'

BRUKK

sebuah buku melayang ke arah minseok dan tepat mengenai kepala minseok,dan itu adalah awal dari lemparan lemparan berikutnya , minseok hanya diam menerima semua itu hingga sikap anarkis mereka di hentikan oleh seseorang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN CEPAT BUBAR"

namja itu segera merapihkan seragam minseok dan segera meraih foto foto di mading itu namun tangannya di tahan oleh minseok.

"biarkan saja kris"

"kenapa?'

"aku akan memasang harga di mading itu jadi jika ada yang mau melihatnya mereka harus membayarnya aku bisa punya uang tambahan kan?"

kris tak menghiraukan ucapan minseok dan segera mencabut foto foto itu dan membuangnya begitu saja. kris menarik tangan minseok dan membawanya pergi dari sana

dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja melihat mereka dengan pandangan tak sukanya, dia menendang tempat sampah yang ada di depannya membuat semua orang memandangnya

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?"

amuk luhan, luhan tak tau kenapa dia sampai semarah ini dan kini luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi dengn dirinya.

kris melepaskan genggaman tangnnya pada minseok

"harusnya kau tak menghentikan ku akukan bisa meminta ganti rugi pada mereka dan lagi aku bisa memnta uang untuk berobat pada mereka lalu"

"hentikan minseok ,berhentilah mengoceh tentang kerugian mu itu"

"tapi aku sungguh sungguh rugi"

"tapi liaht dirimu kenapa semakin hari kau semakin jelek"

" biarkan saja asal aku memiliki banyak uang"

"apa uang sangat utama untukmu?'

minseok mengangguk lucu

"sebenarnya berapa yang kau butuhkan minseok hingga kau bekerja larut malam, kemarin aku melihat kau sedang menjaga kedai tenagh malam."

"10 juta won aku membutuhkan uang 10 juta won"

"haruskah aku memberikannya padamu"

"aku tidak mau aku bukan pengemis, yah setidaknya agar kau tak menganggapku pengemis"

"jika kau mau aku akan meminjamkannya padamu "

"sungguh ? aku harus bagaimana membayarnya ?"

"mungkin mengajariku matematika, memberiku susu setiap pagi, mengerjakan tugas piketku atau mengerjakan prku"

"kau selalu membayarku mahal, itu memang yang selalu ku lakukan padamu kan "

minseok dan kris memasuki kelasnya dan seluruh isi kelas memandang minseok, minseok tak menghiraukannya dia segera duduk di kursinya

PUKK

sebuah kertas mengenai kepalaminseok dan minseok mengacuhkannya lalu segera mengambilbuku di tasnya

"YAKK KIM MINSEOK AMBIL ITU"

teriak seorang yeoja yang duduk di sebrang sana, minseok memandang yeoja itu lalu meraih kertas yang di lempar tadi minseok membuka dan senyumnya terulas di wajahnya.

"OK BAIKLAH"

jin namja yang duduk di depan minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada minseok

"minseok kerjakan tugasku yah, hariini aku ada kencan tenang aku akan membayarmu 3 kali lipat"

"tak perlu, bayar aku seperti biasa"

kris tersenyum di depan minseok begitupun minseok. kalian ingin tau isi kertas

_"tak perlu mendengarkan omongan mereka minseok ah jika mereka melakukan hal buruk padamu kami akan membelamu. dan lagi hari ini ada ujian jadi jangan lupa beri aku jawaban 1 jawaban 500 won kau setuju"_

minseok kini merasa bersyukur memiliki teman sekelas seperti mereka meski minseok selalu memeras uang mereka.

.

.

.

sehun menatap kasihan pada minseok yang di lempar beberapa barang oleh teman teman sekolahnya, sehun yakin ada kesalah fahaman di sini dan saat sehun akan melangkah mendekati minseok matanya menangkap sosok namja yang membuatnya melakukan hal gila kim jongin, dan sehun yakin jongin pasti akan sedih jika melihat hyungnya di perlakukan seperti itu, sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik dengan lembut pergelangan tangan jongin, awalnya jongin merasa takut namun sehun mencoba sebaik mungkin menyalurkan kasih sayangnya, dan itu cukup berhasil hingga membuat jongin mau mengikutinya.

sehun merebahkan dirinya di bukit belakang sekolah

"tenanglah aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu "

jongin yang duduk di samping sehun menggigit bibirnya hingga bibirnya berdarah.

ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka bisa sampai di sini , tadi saat jongin akan pergi ke toilet tiba tiba dia mendengar keributan dan saat jongin akan menghampiri keributan itu seseorang menarik tangannya

"jangan lihat itu ayo kita pergi"

namja itu menarik jongin pergi dari sana dan membawa jongin ke tempat ini

"nikmatilah udara di sini jangan hanya memandang langit dari jendela kelasmu itu"

jongin memandang namja di sampingnya

"besok akan jadi hari yang sangat memalukan seumur hidupku"

sehun mulai menutup matanya dan jongin hanya menatap tanpa berniat berbicara, jongin merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri rasa takut yang biasa muncul perlahan menghilang.

TBC/ END

ok jangan lupa RNR DAN gomawo udah mau baca


	4. Chapter 4

*LOVE OR MONEY* PART4

CAST:

kim minseok

xi luhan

kim jongin

oh sehun

.

.

.

suasana kantin saat ini sangat ricuh terutama di sudut ruangan kantin, suara tawa seorang park chanyeol mendominasi, bahkan sekarang kita bisa melihat chanyeol berguling guling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya, dan kita pun bisa melihat suho yang kini wajahnya memerah dan mulai menangis karna terlalu banyak tertawa dan pandangan jijik yang di layangkan seorang kris. lalu erangan frustasi dari luhan, dan pelaku kekacawan ini malah dengan santainya makan tanpa memperdulikan lingkungn sekitarnya dia adalah oh sehun, ada apa dengnnya?

di karenakan kalah taruhan dari chanyeol maka dia harus memakai pakayan yeoja dan berterimakasih lah pada chanyeol karna telah mempersiapkan segalanya sampai asesoris terkecil pun telah dia persiapkan dan tambahan dari chanyeol sehun tadi pagi menjadi pager ayu di depan gerbang sekolah, dan reaksi sehun dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. itu lah yang membuat luhan frustasi.

.

.

.  
.

"oh tuhan. oh sehun kau ini bisakah kau sedikit perduli pada penampilanmu? coba lihat dirimu rambut palsu berwarna coklat sepinggang, bibir merah, dan apa ini seragam yeoja? oh tuhan sehun aku kini malu menjadi sepupumu kau terlihat seperti banci taman lawang(?) "

erang luhan namun sehun sama sekali tak perduli

"pergi kau dari sini aku tak mau melihatmu"

dan kini kris yang terkenal tak pernah berkomentar kini berkomentar

"YAKKK PARK CHANYYEOL BERHENTI TERTAWA ATAU AKU KEMBALIKAN KAU KE ASALMU?"

ancam luhan namun chanyeol tak menghiraukan amukan luhan

"sudah lah hyung nikmati saja "

jawab sehun santai dan pergi dari sana. lalu luhan menatap kepergian sehun.

"ini gila"

"sudah lah luhan hyung biarkan dia"

kini chanyeol sudah duduk di samping suho , suho pun sedang mengatur nafasnya

"sepertinya dia akan menemui jongin"

ucap suho setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya

"jongin maksudmu salah satu kim bersaudara itu kan?"

"iya. ahir ahir ini aku sering melihat mereka bersama"

"loh kenapa padahal kan kita sudah selesai dengn taruhan ini?"

kini chanyeol yang mulai berbicara

"entahlah kita lihat saja kelanjutannya"

suho menaikkan bahunya. luhan tampak berpikir.

"yakk hyung bawa pacarmu itu ke mari "

luhan menatap chanyeol

"apa maksudmu?"

"oh ayolah kau mungkin berkata jika kau dan minseok berpacaran tapi aku tak pernah melihat kalian bersama, atau kau ingin berahir seperti sehun?"

"andwe, besok aku bawa dia ke mari"

luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkikik geli

PLETAK

sebuah pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala chanyeol dan pelakunya adalah suho.

"kau ini apa apaan sih kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada luhan ?"

"hanya ingin saja "

"dasar bodoh "

suho kembali memukul bahu chanyeol dan memandang kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

'dasar bodoh 'cibir suho dalam hati

.

.

.

minseok sekarang ini sedang menemani jongin makan di kelas jongin.

CEKLEK

lalu tiba tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja, yeoja itu duduk di hadapan minseok dan jongin , sedangkan minseok dan jongin menatap aneh yeoja itu.

"anyeong jongin, hyung"

"anyeong" jawab minseok aneh namun sedetik kemudian , minseok tersedak makanannya, dan itu membuat jongin harus mengelus ngelus punggung minseok.

"kau ini yeoja kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

"apa kau tak mengenaliku?"

"memang siapa ku?"

jongin mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga minseok

"dia oh sehun hyung"

minseok menatap jongin dan mengedip ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai berpikir keras. dan tak lama kemudian minseok kembali tersedak oleh lludahnya sendiri

"kau tak apa apa hyung?"

kini sehun yang membantu menenangkan minseok, jongin hanya menatap sehun aneh, lalu saat mata jongin bertemu dengn mata sehun, sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat jongin jijik padanya

"kenapa kau berpakayan seperti itu?"

"hanya kalah dalam sebuah permainan"

"kalian benar benar gila "

minseok berdiri dan memeluk jongin

"jongine kau tak boleh mendekati orang orang aneh seperti mereka "

jongin hanya mengangguk, dan itu membuahkan protesan dari sehun.

dan tiba tiba saja ponsel minseok bergetar dan saat minseok mengetahui siapa pelakunya minseok mendengus kesal.

miseok memandang sehun dan jongin bergantian.

"jonginie hyung harus pergi sebentar ne, tak apa kan kau ku tinggal di sini sendiri"

"tenang hyung ada aku di sini " ucap sehun membanggakan diri sendiri

"maaf akutak ingin adik manis ku berdekatan dengan seorang banci sepertimu "

sehun hanya manyun di katai banci oleh minseok.

"jongin ingat jangan dekat dekat dengannya ok, hyung pergi dulu"

jongin hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada minseok yang mulai pergi dari kelasnya, setelah kepergian minseok, jongin memandang sehun yang duduk memperhatikannya.

"sepertinya kau tipe anak penurut yah jongin "

jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat sehun mengatakan hal tersebut.

"kau benar benar namja yang ajaib. kau tau kau mampu membuat perubahan besar dalan hidupku."

jongin tak menjawab perkataan sehun namun dia memperhatikan semua perkataan sehun, entah kenapa jongin merasanyaman berada di dekat sehun, sama nyamannya saat ia bersama dengan moonkyu dan minseok. jongin sadar dia baru mengenal sehun namun hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa sehun itu cukup baik.

"hei jongin mau ikut aku pergi dari sini "

sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap jongin, sehun cukup mengerti jika jongin akan berreaksi aneh jika dia menyentuhnya secara tiba tiba oleh karna itu sehun memilih untuk tidak menyentuh jongin.

"kenapa kau masih diam saja di sana, kau bukan patung kan kim jongin?"

jongin menatap was was sehun namun sedetik kemudian jongin mulai menegakkan tubuhnya membuahkan senyum di wajah sehun.

"ayo kita berjalan bersama."

jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan di samping sehun. memang aneh namun cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

.

sehun dan jongin pergi dari sekolah dan ini pengalaman pertama dalam hidup jongin dia pergi bersama orang lain selain minseok dan moonkyu, dan sehun lah yang berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

sehun sesekali menetap jongin yang sibuk memandangi jalan lewat jendela mobilnya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya, sehun bukan tipe yang senang bersikap lembut dan hati hati, sehun dan luhan memiliki sikap trempramen yang sama namun entah kenapa setelah sehun mengenal jongin sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda, sehun melihat jongin seolah oleh adalah sebuah kaca yang rapuh jika salah menyentuh dia akan hancur berkeping keping, dan karna jongin pulalah sehun lebih bisa bersikap lembut, yah semua karna jongin namja yang ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

sehun dan jongin kini berada di sebuah danau yang cukup indah jongin duduk di pinggir danau dan beberapa kali melempar batu batu kecil ke dalamnya.

"bagai mana indah kan?"

jongin tersenyum pada sehun dan menganguk lucu.

"ini tempat faforitku, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang aku bawa kemari"

jongin menatap sehun dengan wajah polosnya membuat sehun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi jongin, tapi sehun mencoba untuk tidak menyentuh jongin dan membuatnya histeris seperi dulu.

"jongin kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, atau menganggap kata kataku ini sebagai lelucon bagimu namun harus kau tau, aku mengatakan ini dengan tulus dari lubuk hatiku."

jongin menatap sehun begitupun sebaliknya, sehun beberapa kali menghelankan nafasnya.

"kim jongin, mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku tak mau membohongi diriku sendiri, aku oh sehun tertarik padamu, tertarik pada seorang kim jongin, dan aku tak perduli dengan perkataan orang lain menggenai dirimu tapi yang pasti aku mencintaimu. oh sehun mencintai kim jongin"

mata jongin membulat lucu dan sedetik kemudian jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah meninggalkan sehundan sehun mencoba mengejar jongin dan melangkah mendahuluinya, sehun berdiri tepat di depan jongin sehingga membuat jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"jongin maaf jika perkataan ku membuatmu taknyaman tapi ku mohon jangan hindari aku. aku tak membutuhkan jawabanmu tapi aku mohon untuk tidak pergi dari ku lagi "

jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap mata sehun dan mengangguk.

"aku haya tak ingin membuat minseok hyung khawatir jadi aku ingin kembali ke sekolah sekarang."

mata sehun membulat dan senyum terlukis lebar di wajahnya. ini pertama kalinya sehun mendengar suara jongin dan itu kemajuan yang bagus.

.

.

.

bel pulang telah berbunyi namun kini jongin dan minseok sedang menunggu seseorang di samping lapang sepak bola.

"kau pulang bersama moonkyu yah"

jongin hanya mengangguk

"ingat jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku menjemputmu "

kembali jongin hanya mengangguk.

kini mata minseok hanya tertuju pada namja yang dengn seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya menunggunya di sini.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat hyung"

"seekor rusa"

jongin celingukan, dan minseok hanya terkekeh

"bukan rusa sungguhan jongin tapi namja itu"

minseok menunjuk seorang namja yang terus berlari mengiring bola.

"ada apa dengnnya?"

"aku hanya ingin tau saja orang orang bilang dia itu bila sedang bermain bola di lapang wajahnya itu pasti di penuhi bintang tapi ku rasa mereka salah aku hanya melihat tanduk di kepalanya"

jongin memperhatikan namja yang di perhatikan oleh minseok dan benar saja jongin merasa hanya tanduk yang muncul di kepala namja itu.

bagai mana tidak luhan namja yang sedari tadi di perhatikan minseok itu terus berteriak memakai emosinya dan kadang kala menggunakan kekerasan bermain bolanya

"ku rasa dia butuh air di kepalanya deh hyung "

"yah kau benar kepalanya berasap"

mereka berdua terkekeh

BRUKK

"YAKKK SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN BERDIRI DI DEPAN KU BODOH"

luhan dengan tak ber pri kemanusiaan menendang bolanya ke depan wajah rekannya sendiri hingga membuat darah mengalir dari hidungnya

"hyung kurasa mendekatinya adalah hal yang buruk"

"mau bagai mana lagi dia adalah mesin uangku"

"mesin uang mu lalu kris hyung itu apa?"

"kris itu adalah teman ku "

"aku pikir dia adalah mesin uang mu"

"dia terlalu baik "

"dan namja itu"

"entahlah aku tak terlalu mengenalnya."

"kenapa kau tak mencoba saja bersama dengan kris hyung dia baik dan perhatian padamu dan sepertinya dia menyukai mu"

"aku tak mau. dia akan jatuh miskin bila bersamaku"

"kau menyukainya"

"yakkk kim jongin sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini? biasanya kau tak pernah menanggapi ucapanku , dan membuat aku seolah olah berbicara dengn tembok daripada dengn dongsaengku"

"aku pergi"

minseok menatap dongsengnya yang kini telah melangkah meninggalkannya menghampiri namja yang di yakini adalah moonyu

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar"

setelah cukup lama minseok menunggu luhan ahirnya kini luhan berdiri di hadapan minseok.

"jadi sekarang apa tuan xi?"

"kau telah resmi jadi pacarku jadi mulai besok tetaplah berada di sampingku"

"kau ingin membayarku berapa? kau harus membayarku perhari jika kau menyentuhku kau harus membayar lebih bagaimana"

"cih , kau benar benar namja picik"

"dan saat kau menagtaiku pun kau harus membayarku"

"apa kau bilang"

"ne itu bisa saja di jadikan bukti sebagai pecemaran nama baik kan, ?"

"terserah padamu"

"saat hari berahir aku akan memberikan rincian harga padamu dan ini rincian harga untuk hari ini"

minseok memberikan selembar kartas pada luhan, luhan membaca kertas itu

"apa ini ?"

"itu di sebut rincian harga "

"mengganggu jam makan siang 10.000won. membuat ku menunggu 20.000won. membuatku bosan 10.000 menjadi pacar luhan 50 ribuwon"

"oh yah karna kau tadi menagtaiku kau harus membayarku 10ribu won dan juga kemarin kau membuat bibirku terluka kau harus mengganti uang pengobatanku seharga 30 ribu won jadi total.130 ribu won"

luhan hanya cengo mendengar penjelasan minseok..

.

.

.

.

di kelas jongin, jongin sedang menikmati makananna bersama dengan sehun, sebelum ke mari sehun sempat bertemu dengan minseok dan minseok meminta sehun untuk menemani jongin karna dia ada bisnis, karna itulah sekarang jongin bersama dengan sehun di kelas ini.

sehun enatap menu makanan jongin sangat sederhana tapi melihat wajah jongin yang begitu menikmati membuat sehun sadar kesederhanaan terkadang begitu indah dan menyenangkan, dan jongin adalah kesederhanaan itu sendiri.

"kau sangat menyukai makanan itu "

jongin hanya mengangguk memandang wajah sehun dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya dan entah kenapa sehun sangat menyukainya.

"kau tau jongin, saat kau tersenyum kau terlihat sangat manis. jadi tersenumlah hanya padaku "

jongin tak menanggapi ucapan sehun dan kembali memakan makannanya dengan hikmat.

.

.

.

luhan dan yang lainnya kini mendapat tamu di tempat biasa mereka duduk yaitu kim minseok, minseok duduk di depan kris dan di samping kris ada chanyeol dan suho di depan suho ada sehun lalu di depan chanyeol ada luhan.

"siapa namamu?"

tanya chanyeol.

"kim minseok "

"apa yang kau suka ?"

"uang"

"warna apa yang kau suka ?'

"hijau"

"makanam faforit "

"pertanyaan selanjutnya akan di kenai biyaya "

chanyeol memandang minseok

"maksudmu ?'

"yah jika kau bertanya lagi padaku kau harus membayarku10 rb won satu pertanyaan "

suho hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan minseok dan chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal, minseok kini menatap namja di depannya

"kenapa kau selalu meminum teh ini kris."

"kenapa kau ini aku meminum susu?"

"nde"

trek

srek

kris menyimpan gelas tehnya dan menggesernya ke depan minseok

"kalo begitu minumlah ini"

BYURRRR

chanyeol dengn tak elitnya menyemburkan minumannya di depan wajah luhan, yang memang kini telah ber api api. luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap chanyelol tajam

"mian hyung. dia ini pacarmu tapi lebih terlihat seperti pacar kris hyung"

komentar chanyeol

"benarkah itu "

dan itu suara minseok

"benar hyung. kris hayung itu paling tak suka bila acara minum tehnya di ganggu dan kris hyung itu tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menentuh teh nya tapi itu tak berlaku padamu hyung "

"benarkah itu? aigo ternyata kau orang yang kakuyah"

komentar minseok dan terus memandang kris, kris yang di tatap minseok hanya tersenyum. dan itu membuat luhan semakin kesal, luhan segera berdiri dan menarik kerah minseok dan segera pergi dari situ

"yakkk luhan hayung dia punya tangan kenapa kerahnya kau tarik kasian kan dia"

teriak chanyeol.

"mau kemana kau?"

sekarang suho yang berbicara

"KENCAN"

teriak luhan, suho segera memandang ke arah kris yang terus menatap kepergian minseok

'jika suka kenapa tak bilang saja' batin suho

minseok menghempaskan tangan luhan pada kerahnya.

"yak apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"aku tak menyentuh kulitmu jadi aku tak perlu membayar lebih kan?"

"tetap saja kau harus membayarku. ini bisa di sebut penganiyayaan"

"terserah dan kau ini bersetatus sebagai pacarku tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap lembut pada kris "

"kau membayarku hanya untuk menjadi pacarmukan tidak dengn bersikap lembut padamu"

luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, luhan mulai berpikir apa namja di depannya ini adalah manusia?, luhan membuka pintu mobilnya

"masuk lah "

"aku tak mau. dan mau apa kita?"

"bukan kah tadi sudah ku bilang kita akan kencan"

"kencan tak ada dalam kontrak kita"

"baik lah akan ku bayar"

"ok kalo begitu, ayo pergi."

minseok melewati luhan begitu saja

"mau ke mana kau"

"kencan"

"kau tak naik"

"aku tak mau lebih baik kita naik bis saja"

"kenapa?"

"mobilmu itu menambah folusi udara "

"APA KAU BILANG"

"KAU MAU IKUT ATAU AKU TINGGAL "

"YAKKK DI SINI AKU YANG BERKUASA"

"TERSERAH PADAMU RUSA ANEH "

"APA KAU BILANG RUSA ANEH "

luhan ahirnya mengalah dan mengikuti kemana minseok pergi, dan luhan merasakan kencan yang berbeda mulai dari makan di kedai kecil, saat itu luhan mengajak minseok ke sebuah restoran mewah namun minseok berkata

"restoran ini terlalu mahal lebih baik kita makan di tempat langgananku. murah tapi rasanya enak dan lagi pula makananya pun banyak, atau kau bisa membayarnya seharga restoran itu"

.

.

.

minseok menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, dan sampai tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, minseok yang terus memaksa untuk pulang ahirnya luhan mengantarkan minseok ke apartemen moonkyu."

"ok luhan terimakasih untuk hari ini dan juga uang ini"

"yah sama sama karna kau telah menguras uangku "

luhan segera pergi dari hadapan minseok dan lambat laun senyum minseok yang terus dia tunjukan hilang seketika

"maaf kan aku luhan, aku menguras uangmu, huh bersemangat minseok jika ini berhasil maka besok pasti terkumpul 10 juta won"

hari ini minseok terus berada di samping luhan, luhan pun sekarang mulai tau seperti apa minseok sebenarnya. dia ini tipe orang yang ceria, dia juga baik lalu irit dan perhitunagan, dia pun tipe yang tak perduli akan sekitarnya terbukti dari sikapnya yang tetap acuh meski di cibir oleh siswa siswi di sekolah dan luhan mulai merasa kagum pada minseok. namun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terus berkeliaran di benak luhan, uang yang di kumpulkannya selama ini untuk apa karna luhan tak pernah melihat minseok berbelanja perhiasan atau apapun. dia terlihat sederhana dan makan pun minseok selalu memilih tempat yang murah lalu uangnya itu untuk apa? itu yang selalu di tanyakan luhan namun tak pernah ada jawaban pasti dari minseok.

minseok dan jongin sudah pulang dari cafe moonkyu, namun moonkyu menahan luhan dan sehun di cafenya

"aku ingin berbicara dengan kalin"

"apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?"

"jauhi minseok hyung dan jongin jika kalian hanya bermain main saja dengn mereka"

"aku tak bermain main "

sehun menatap tajam namja di depannya

"apa benar? aku tak percaya pada mu? asal kau tau aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti jongin atau pun minseok hyung"

"bocah apa yang kau katakan " kini luhan yang terlihat emosi menghadapi moonkyu

"ini hanya peringatan aku tak akan melepaskan kalian jika kalian melukai mereka"

sehun dan luhan menatap moonkyu tajam dan begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

minseok menghelankan nafasnya saat akan memasuki tempat terlaknat menurut minseok. minseok menggenggam uang di tangnnya dan segera melangkah ke ruangan pemilik tempat tersebut. setelah lama menunggu ahirnya orang yang di tunggu minseok pun datang.

"ada apa kau kemari, kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu?"

"tak akan pernah "

"jadi apa maumu?"

minseok menyerahkan semua uang di tangnnya pada namja di depannya

"apa ini"

"hutang appaku lunas dan kau bisa melepaskan kami kan?"

namja paruh baya itu tertawa kersa saat mendengar pernyataan minseok , namja paruh baya itu kemudian melangkah mendekati minseok dan mengelus pipi minseok.

"sayang, kau tak membaca tulisan selanjutnya? biar ku beri tau ayah mu berhutang 3 tahun yang lalu dan kau jelas tau aku tak mu rugi bahkan uang yang kau serahkan sekarang tak mencapai 10% dari hutang sesungguhnya. jadi menyerahlah dan serahkan dirimu secara baik baik "

tubuh minseok menegang seketika, nafasnya tercekat dan memandang tajam namja paruh baya itu

"persiapkan lah dirimu"

namja paruh baya itu meninggalkan minseok di ruangan itu seorang diri minsseok menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, pandangnya mulai kosong.

.

.

.

minseok menatap wajah jongin air matanya mulai mengalir, minseok sudah tak sanggup menahan segalanya.

"eomma, aku menyerah aku mulai tak sanggup menjalani hidup ku, dan aku mulai merasakan apa yang eomma rasakan dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil keputusan yang sama dengan mu "

minseok menggoyangkan tubuh jongin

"jongin bangun"

jongin yang merasa terganggu mulai membuka matanya

"ada apa hyung?'

"apa kau akan ikut dengnku?"

jongin menatap sanghyung yang terus meneteskan air mata, jongin segera menghapus air mata minseok

"aku akan selalu ikut dengnmu hyung, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku"

"hem, ayo kita pergi. "

.

.

.

minseok dan jongin kini telah berdiri di pembatas jembatan.

"kau yakin hyung"

"aku tak sanggup jongin. dan aku tak bisa melihat mu menderita jongin alangkah baiknya kita mengahiri semuanya di sini"

jongin menggenggam tangan minseok

"apa sekarang kita akan pergi ketempat di mana tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menemukan kita"

"hem "

"apa kita akan bertemu dengan eomma?"

"mongkin saja jongin"

minseok dan jongin memejamkan matanya dan

.

.

.

TBC/END

hahahahahaha ketawa nista

ok terimakasih udah mau baca jangan lupa RNR


	5. Chapter 5

*LOVE OR MONEY* PART 5 END 

CAST: 

kim minseok

luhan 

kim jongin 

oh sehun 

.

.

.  
Minseok dan jongin kini telah berdiri di pembatas jembatan.

"kau yakin hyung" Tanya jongin dengan menatap wajah minseok yang terlihat saangat frustasi.

"aku tak sanggup jongin. dan aku tak bisa melihat mu menderita lebih dari ini, alangkah baiknya kita mengahiri semuanya di sini"

jongin menggenggam tangan minseok

"apa sekarang kita akan pergi ketempat di mana tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menemukan kita"

"hem " gumam minseok dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan jongin  
"apa kita akan bertemu dengan eomma?"

"mungkin saja jongin"  
minseok dan jongin memejamkan matanya dan

. 

SRET 

tangan jongin di tarik oleh seseorang. minseok mengalih kan pandangnnya pada pelaku nya. dan memandang sang pelaku tajam.

"LEPASKAN JONGIN !"  
"apa yang akan kau lakukan? kau akan bunuh diri? kenapa kau sampai mengajak dia juga jika kau ingin mati. matilah sendiri"

minseok menatap nyalang namja di depannya

"kau tak per lu ikut campur lepaskan jongin segera" 

namja itu menghempaskan jongin yang kini tengah larut dalam ketakutannya, namja itu menghampiri minseok dan menarik tangnnya

"kau ingin mati biar ku bantu " 

namja itu mendorong minseok mendekati pembatas jembatan , 

"kau gila lepaskan aku" minseok berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman namja tersebut.

"tadi bukanya kau ingin mati " 

"tapi bukan di tangan mu berengsek" 

PLEKK 

"kau mulai berani padaku " 

minseok memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. 

"apa kau tak puas ? kau yang membuat eomma bunuh diri apa kau tak merasa bersalah sama sekali dan apa kau tak melihat ulah perbuatan mu? kau tak lihat jongin seperti apa sekarang dia akan ketakutan bila melihat wajah mu dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku? aku sudah mati matian menghidupimu tapi kau tak pernah memperlakukan ku dengn baik. apa kau masih pantas ku panggil appa?"

namja itu yang ternyata tuan kim hanya mendesis 

"cih.. aku tak pernah suka pada anak yang sok dewasa sok mengetahui segalanya. dan sepertinya kehilangan satu anak tak berguna seperti mu tak akan masalah untukku" 

tuan kim menarik tangn minseok dan mulai mendorongnya 

GREP 

"andwe appa lepaskan minseok hyung" 

jongin memeluk kaki sang appa namun tuan kim malah menendang jongin hingga tersungkur 

"apa yang kau lakukan jangan sakiti jongin " 

"berisik kau " 

tuan kim terus mendorong minseok namun minseok terus melawan dan menatap jongin yang kini mulai menahan tuan kim kembali, namun kembali tuan kim menghempaskan tubuh jongin. 

BRUKKK 

tuan kim ahirnya mendorong minseok dan menghempaskannya di pinggir jalan 

" minseok hyung " 

jongin berlari memeluk minseok. 

"kalian sedang bermain drama di depan ku?" 

tuan kim menghanpiri minseok dan jongin, lalu menarik tangan jongin, jongin terus merapatkan pelukannya pada minseok begitupun minseok. 

BRUKK 

tuan kim menendang tubuh minseok yang mengakibatkan pelukan mereka terlepas namun minseok kembali meraih tangan jongin. 

BRUK 

BAKKK 

BUGGG 

beberapa pukulan telah minseok terima namun genggaman tangnnya tak melonggar membuat tuan kim jengah dan melempar batu pada kepala minseok, dan itu sukses membuat kepala minseok mengeluarkan darah 

"MINSEOK HYNG LEPASKAN AKU MOHON"  
"bicara apa kau jongin aku tak akan meleaskanmu "  
"ku mohon minseok hyung "  
"tidak jongin"

tuan kim memutar bola matanya jengah, dan menarik jongin kasar hingga membuat genggaman tangan mereka terputus. tuan kim menarik jongin secara kasar dan minseok mencoba untuk mengejarnya namun pandangn minseok mulai kabur dan pada ahirnya menjadi gelap.

. 

tap 

tap 

tap 

suara langkah kaki di lorong sebuah rumah sakit terdengar sangt keras dan pelakunya adalah moonkyu, dia menghampiri 2 orang namja yang kini tenggah duduk di kursi di depan ruang ICU

"apa yang terjadi ?" 

Tanya monkyu pada salah satu namja yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. 

"aku tak tau aku menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan " 

"dan di mana jongin?" 

"aku hanya menemukan minseok hyung" 

Moonkyu menggerutu dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang, wajahnya terlihat panik, dan moonkyu terus mondar mandir di depan ke 2 namja yang ternyata luhan dan sehun. 

"berhenti melakukan itu bocah, kau membuat kepalaku berkunang kunang"  
"KAU TEK MENGERTI MUNGKIN SAJA JONGIN DALAM BAHAYA"  
sehun berdiri dan menatap moonkyu 

"apa maksudmu"  
" sudahlah kalian tak akan pernah mengerti"  
"bagai mana kami bisa mengerti jika kau tak menjelaskannya"

kini luhan yang berdiri dan menatap moonkyu, moonkyu menatap ke 2 namja di hadapannya dan menghelankan nafasnya. moonkyu kemudian menghubungi seseorang setelah itu dia mulai duduk di samping sehun. 

"mereka sudah cukup menderita selama ini, bila membicarakan mereka kita harus kembali ke masa kecil mereka" 

[FLASHBACK ON] 

terlihat 2 orang namja ber umur sekitar 5 dan 8 tahun sedang berlarian 

"jongin minseok hati hati nanti kalian jatu_-" 

BRUKK 

HUEEEEEE 

belum sempat sang eomma selesai berbicara, sang anak bungsu terjatuh dan membuat dengkulnya berdarah, sang hyung menghampiri dan mengelus rambut adiknya 

"jongie jangan menangis, mana yang sakit biar hyung obati"  
"hueeee di sini hyung " 

bocah itu yang bernama jongin itu menunjuk lukanya, sang hyung melihat dengkul jongin dan segera meniupnya

"sudah jangan menangis lagi yah " 

sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihat ke 2 anaknya. 

GEREP 

" apa yang sedang kau lihat?" 

seorang namja yang terlihat tampan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang. 

"kau tak lihat minseok begitu sayang pada jongin "  
"yah aku melihatnya" 

senyum terulas dari bibir ke duanya. namja itu kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri ke 2 anaknya. 

"kau kenapa jongin?" 

"appa jongie jatuh dan terluka" 

minseok terlihat menundukkan wajahnya tak berani melihat sang appa 

"coba sini biar appa lihat, ini bisa di obati jongin, sudah jangan menangis lagi " 

jongin mengagguk lucu, sedangkan sang appa menatap minseok yang bahunya mulai bergetar. sang appa membelai rambut minseok , minseok kemudian menatap apanya 

"kau kenapa sookie?"  
"mian appa sokie tak bisa menjaga jongin hueeee" 

kini tangis sang hyung yang terdengar, sang appa memeluk minseok dan mengelus punggungnya. 

"sudah jangan menangis tak apa sokie "  
"minseok hyung cengeng" 

dan kini jongin mengeluarkan pendapatnya kini jongin sudah ada di pangkuan sang eomm. minseok menatap jongin sebal. 

"apa kau bilang kau yang cengeng" 

minseok mengembungkan pipi gembilnya.  
semuanya tertawa bahagia. keluarga kim adalah keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh dengn kehangatan sampai pada suatu malam terjadi pertengkaran hebat, minseok dan jongin yang tertidur pun sampai ikut bangun, minseok dan jongin membuka kamar mereka dan menemukan sang eomma yang kini berlutut di depan sang appa 

"apa kau tak percaya padaku? ini sungguh anak mu "  
"SUDAH LAH AKU SUDAH LELAH, SELAMA INI AKU MENCOBA PERCAYA PADAMU TAPI KAU TERUS MENEMUI NAMJA ITU, DAN KAU BERHARAP AKU PERCAYA ANAK DALAM KANDUNGAN MU ITU ADALAH ANAK KU?. ATAU JANGAN JANGAN MINSEOK DAN JONGIN PUN BUKAN ANAK KU"  
"mereka anak mu sungguh, aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengnnya" 

BRUKK 

tuan kim menendang nyonya kim setelah itu dia pergi dan memandang minseok dan jongin tak suka.  
jongin menggenggam ujung piyama minseok 

"aku takut hyung " 

minseok memandang jongin dan memeluknya 

"tak apa apa jongin masih ada hyung di sini" 

minseok melihat sang eomma yang kini menangis sesegukan dengan perut yang mulai membuncit, minseok cukup faham dengan apa yang terjadi di keluarganya. 

dari hari itu sang appa selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan seringkali bersikap kasar pada eomma mereka dan di mulai dari hari itu sang eomma sering menyendiri di kamar dan itu menyebabkan minseok mau tak mau harus bisa menyiapkan makanan dan mengurus keluarganya di usianya yang terbilang masih kecil ini.  
.

.

.

pada suatu malam jongin sedang menemani sang eomma mengobrol. 

BRAKKK 

pintu rumahnya terbuka secara kasar dan menampakkan sang appa yang berjalan terhuyung hyung menghampiri jongin dan nyonya kim. tuan kim berdiri didepan nyonya kim dan menarik rambut nyonya kim di depan mata jongin dan memukuli nyonya kim hingga membuat nyonnya kim mengalami pendarahan, jongin yang melihat eommanya merintih kesakitan segera menghampirinya namun tubuh kecil jongin di hempaskan hingga membentur meja oleh sang appa. jongin menangis, tuan kim berjalan kelantai atas membiarkan nyonya kim begitu saja, hingga ahirnya minseok datang dengan sekeresek makanan, minseok yang melihat jongin menangis segera menghampirinya 

"ada apa jongin?"  
"eomma hyung eomma" 

minseok langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesosok yeoja yang kini telah berbaring di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir, minseok merasa sangat panik hingga ahirnya minseok berlari ke rumah moonkyu tetangganya 

tok tok tok 

CEKLEK 

"minseok hyung ada apa?"  
"moonkyu apa paman dan bibi ada?"  
"ada apa minseok" 

kini muncul namja dewasa yang berdiri di belakang moonkyu 

"eomma, dia pingsang dan terus mengeluarkan darah" 

appa dari moonkyu segera berlari dan membawa nyonya kim kerumah ternyata nyonya kim mengalami keguguran dan itu membuatnya sakit jiwa. semakin hari tingkah tuan kim semakin menjadi mulai dari mabuk mabukan berjudi hingga membuat harta keluarga hilang dalam sekejap, dan minseok merasa bertanggug jawab atas jongin dan eommanya mulai bekerja sambilan yang hanya di bayar oleh makanan. hingga ahirnya nyonya kim memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, dan ironisnya nyonya kim mengahiri hidupnya tepat di depan mata jongin membuatnya mengalami tekanan yang luar biasa. hingga membuatnya tak bisa hadir di hari pemakaman sang eomma, dan saat minseok sampai di rumah dia sudah menemukan jongin dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan luka lebam di seluruh tubuhnya, dan minseok jelas tau siapa pelakunya, sang appa yang mulai kalah berjudi setiap pulang selalu berhasil memembuat luka di tubuh jongin dan bahkan jongin pernah di tenggelamkan hingga membuatnya hampir mati, minseok yang setiap hari melihat itu mulai memberanikan diri menyembunyikan jongin, dan itu mengakibatkan dirinya lah yang terkena pukulan sang appa. 

[FLASHBACK OFF] 

"jongin yang selalu mendengar rintihan minseok hyung setiap malam membuatnya semakin tertekan di usianya yang sekecil itu membuatnya mengalami troma, hingga kini jongin tak dapat menerima sentuhan dari orang lain, dan hidup seperti itu membuat minseok hyung jadi pribadi yang selalu mementingkan uang di banding segalanya apa lagi cinta, minseok hyung tak pernah percaya pada cinta karna minseok hyung yakin cinta lah yang membuat keluarganya seperti ini"

luhan dan sehun memandang tak percaya pada moonkyu. moonkyu berdiri dari duduknya . 

"setelah kalian mendengar ceritaku ini aku yakin kalian akan merasa kan simpati pada mereka jadi kalian harus bisa membedakan rasa cinta atau simpati yang kalian punya untuk mereka" 

Moonkyu beranjak meninggalkan mereka 

"tunggu" 

langkah moonkyu terhenti kala mendengar suara sehun 

"ada apa?"  
"kau akan pergi kemana?"  
"tentu saja mencari jongin"  
"biarkan aku ikut denganmu"

sehun beranjak mendekati moonkyu 

"dan di perjalanan nanti aku akan memastikan perasaan ku padanya " 

sehun mendahului langkah moonkyu, kini hanya tinggal luhan lah yang duduk di kursi. 

"apa yang telah aku lakukan? aku telah menuduhnya hal yang tidak tidak kau bodoh luhan kau bodoh" 

luhan terus memukuli kepalanya 

CEKLEK 

luhan berdiri kala melihat seorang namja berpakayan putih keluar 

"bagai mana keadaannya uisa?"  
"beruntung tak terjadi apa apa pada kepalanya tapi "  
"tapi apa?"  
"luka di tubuhya sangat banyak dia benar benar membutuhkan perawatan serius"  
"lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa aku mohon"  
.

.

.

Tuan kim menarik tangan jongin, yang kini mulai berani memandang wajah ayahnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat anak sialan ?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau memang appa ku "

"bicara konyol apa kau "

Tuan kim tak memperdulikan apa yang di pikirkan jongin, dngan cepat jongin di tarik ke tempat perjudian yang biasa tuan kim hadiri,

.

.

.

Moonkyu melajukan mobilnya kesetanan, bahkan beberapa kali moonkyu hampir menabrak mobil di depannya, dan sehun yang duduk di sampingnya tak menghiraukan cara mengemudi moonkyu, karna kini dia pun sedang kelut menghawatirkan jongin.  
moonkyu mengberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan

"tempat apa ini"  
"ikut saja"  
"ketus sekali"

sehun turun dari mobil moonkyu dan berdiri di samping moonkyu. 

"sebaiknya kita berpencar saja"  
" aku tak tau tempat ini"  
"ya sudah jika tak mau dasar anak manja "

sehun yang di katai anak manja oleh moonkyu menatap moonkyu ganas 

"apa kau bilang ok kalo begitu aku akan pergi ke arah sana"

sehun mengambil arah berlawanan dengan moonkyu, sedangkan moonkyu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya 

"dasar bocah baru di katai seperti itu saja sudah seperti ini, dia tipe orang yang mati muda" 

Moonkyu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan di sana moonkyu bisa melihat tuan kim yang kini sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman temannya, moonkyu langsung menghampiri tuan kim dan langsung menghajarnya, teman teman tuan kim hanya dapat melihatnya 

"di mana jongin "  
"aku tak tau di mana dia"  
"kau benar benar tak pantas jadi appa"

.  
sehun sedang berjalan jalan tak ada yang menarik bagi sehun hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruangan yang terdengar sangat ribut 

"KAU TERNAYA LEBIH GANAS DARI HYUNGMU" 

terdengar teriakan dari dalam sehun yang penasaran ahirnya merapatkan telinganya pada pintu metanya membulat kala mendengar suara jongin

"minseok hyung"

Sehun langsung mendobrak pintu tanpa belas kasiha, dan sehun bisa melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang menindih tubuh jongin, sehun yang bibakar api kini semakin membara dia tak suka melihat jongin di sentuh oleh orang lain dengan sekali tendang sehun membuat namja paruh baya itu tersungkur, sehun membuka jaketnya dan memakaikanya pada jongin

"kau baik baik saja?"

jongin hanya mengangguk dan memeluk lengan sehun

"dan untuk mu jangan macam macam pada nya "

peringat sehun dan membawa jongin pergi.

. 

luhan menatap namja yang kini memejamkan matanya, terserat rasa bersalah pada diri luhan, luhan tak menyangka jika minseok memikul beban yang begitu berat, jika luhan ada di posisi minseok mungkin dia tak akan sanggup untuk memikulnya. luhan menatap tubuh minseok terdapat banyak memar di tubuhnya, 

"ini kah alasan mu selalu memakai baju lengan panjang minseok ? kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku jika kau mengalami hal seperti ini ?"

luhan meraih tangan minseok dan menggenggamnya. setelah lama dalam pikiranya jari jemari minseok ahirnya bergerak dan membuat luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada wajah minseok, matanya mulai membuka dan minseok secara tiba tiba bangun dari tidurnya 

"Jongin ? jongin ? jongin" 

haya itu yang dia ucapkan 

"dia baik baik saja minseok tenang lah"  
"tidak kau bohong. jongin aku harus segera menemui jongin" 

GREP

luhan memeluk minseok dan mencoba menenangkan minseok dalam pelukannya, namun minseok terus saja memberontak tapi luhan tak melepaskan pelukannya hingga ahirnya minseok mulai tenang di pelukan luhan dan di gantikan oleh isak tangis dari minseok , luhan mengelus punggung dan rambut minseok 

CEKLEK 

"MINSEOK HYUNG" 

Minseok menatap pintu dan di sana terdapat jongin mooonkyu dan sehun, minseok melepaskan pelukan luhan dan menatap jongin 

"jongin" 

jongin berlari ke pelukan minseok dan minseok membalas pelukannya.  
moonkyu mendekati minseok dan menepuk bahunya 

"mianyung sepertinya ini sudah saatnya tuan kim di jebloskan ke penjara" 

Minseok hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada jongin dan tak berkata sepatah katapun 

"diam ku anggap setuju" jawab moonkyu

.  
seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu tuan kim di jebloskan ke penjara, minseok dan jongin kini tinggal bersama dengan moonkyu, luhan pun kini masih menjalin hubungan dengan minseok namun bedanya kali ini luhan sungguh sungguh seriaus dan keadaan jongin pun sudah semakin membaik. 

Minseok dan appa dari monkyu mengunjungi tuan kim 

"ada apa kalian kemari"  
"appa tak bisakah kau menjadi appa ku dulu "  
"TUTUP MULUT MU"  
"KIM SUNGJONG SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN SEPERTI INI?minseok dan jongin itu anak mu, mereka darah daging mu dan harus kau tau istri mu menemuinya itu agar dia bisa membantu bisnis mu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat , dia begitu mencintai mu , dia tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh itu sadar lah " 

Minseok memilih beranjak pergi dia tak sanggup melihat sang appa.  
minseok terus menundukkan wajahnya hingga dia melihat sepasang sepatu di depannya, minseok mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menemukan seorang xi luhan dengan sebuket bunga. 

"untuk ku" 

tanya minseok luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, minseok menerimanya, luhan menggenggam tangan minseok dan mulai melangkah bersama 

"apa kau membenci appa mu?" 

minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya 

"kenapa"  
"ini lah takdir lu, jika aku tak mengalami hal ini aku tak mungkin bertemu dengnmu "  
luhan mengusek rambut minseok.

.  
"apa yang kau lakukan di sini oh sehun"  
"menemui CALON ISTRIKU kim moonkyu"  
"calon istri kau bilang aku rasa aku ingin muntah mendengar itu dari mulutmu oh sehun"  
"kenapa kau tak suka kim mooonkyu"  
"bukan tak suka tapi benci" 

CEKLEK 

seorang namja manis berkulit tan memandang moonkyu dan sehun yang kini sedang berperag tatapan 

"kalian mesra sekali kenapa kalian tak pacaran saja" 

ucap jongin datar 

"ANDWEEE" 

jawab mereka serempak

.

Minseok memandang namja yang duduk di sampingnya, sungguh sangat aneh melihatnya di jarak sedekat ini, dan semenjak seminggu yang lalu luhan namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini selalu bersikap manis dan lembut padanya, itu memang membuat minseok sedikit aneh tapi entah kenapa dia cukup senang dengan situasi ini.

"aku tau aku tampan tapi kau tak perlu terus menatap ku seperti itu"

"pergi mati sana"

Ucap minseok sinis, minseok berdiri daribangku taman, namun saat minseok akan pergi lengannya di tarik oleh luhan hingga kini minseok duduk tepat di pangkuan luhan. Minseok yang menyadari stuasi yang aneh menerutnya segera berontak namun luhan memeluk pinggang minseok dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu minseok, minseok hanya menghelankan nafasnya dan memeluk luhan.

"ada yang ingin kau katakana tuan muda lu?"

"maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku minseok, kekasih yang sesungguhnya"

"kau akan membayarku berapa?

Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata minseok.

"aku akan membayarnya dengan hatiku bagai mana"

"sepertinya kau harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa luhan."

Minseok segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum dan menyusul langkah minseok lalu merangkul bahunya, minseok mencoba melepaskannya namun luhan melakukannya lagi membuat minseok jengah dan menendang kaki luhan, namun luhan tetap lah luhan, dia tetap membuat jaraknya dan minseok semakin dekat dan dekat.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang punggung jongin, sehun tersenyum melihat namja manis di depannya sedang merengut karna tali sepatunya yang lepas, jongin namja manis itu ber jongkok dan mencoba mengikat sepatunya, namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh tali sepatu tersebut, tangan lain telah memegangnya terlebih dahulu dan menikatnya.

Jongin memandang sehun yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, dan ini pertama kalinya bagi jongin memandang namja di dalam jarak sedekat ini dan entah kenapa itu membuat pipi jongin memanas.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mengikat sepatu jongin, sehun memandang wajah jongin yang juga memandangnya, dan sehun bersumpah jika ini pertama kalinya sehun melihat namja semanis jongin, dan sehun pun yakin jika perasaannya pada jongin bukan lah smpati tapi cinta, sehun mengangkat tangannya akan menyentuh pipi jongin, namun ia angkat ke atas kepala jongin dan mengusek rambut hitam jongin.

"sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Ayo pulang"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti langkah sehun.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sehun sadar tak seharusnya sehun menyentuh jongin sembarangan, meski keadaan nya semakin membaik tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menyentuh jongin sembarangan. Sehun harus belajar bersabar. Bersabar untuk mendapatkan hati jongin, dan sehun yakin dia pasti bisa.

"jangan menundukan kepalamu terus jongin, cobalah lihat sekitarmu"

"sekitarku?"

"yah mungkin saja kau akan meliihat sesuatu yang menarik"

"apa itu?"

"aku "

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sehun aneh, sehun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membuatnya bertatap muka dengan jongin, sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jongin dan menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"contohnya adalah ini, kau telah melewatkan wajah seorang oh sehun yang sangat tampan"

"tampan dengkulmu"

Sehun bersumpah akan menghilangkan namja yang bersuara itu yang seenaknya menariknya dari pemandangan indahnya wajah jongin.

Yap yang mengucapkan kalimat terahir itu tentu saja bukan jongin tapi kim moonkyu yang mendadak menjadi pengawal jongin, moonkyu dengan sopannya menarik kerah leher belakang sehun saat sehun sedang bertatap muka dengan jongin.

Jongin menatap punggung sehun dan tersenyum melihat moonkyu dan sehun.

'eomma bolehkah jika kami ingin bahagia'

Jongin menatap langit yang begitu cerah, dan jongin belum pernah melihat langit secerah ini, atau bahkan jongin tak pernah melihat langit.

"JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEMARI LAH"

Jongin menatap lurus ke depan di sana sehun melambaikan tangan dan meminta jongin untuk datang padanya, jongin menggenggam ranselnya dan melangkah mendekati sehun.

Sehun itu seperti langit bagi jongin, jongin tak pernah memandangnya namun kini dia ingin mencoba memandang langit yang indah dan jongin berharap jika bersama sehun sama indahnya dengan langgit yang cerah.

.

.

kris sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan 

TREKK 

sebotol minuman tergeletak di depan kris, kris tak peru meihat ke sampignya karna dia tau siapa orang yang melakukannya.

"sudah ku katakan aku baik baik saja suho"  
"aku tau, tapi tetap saja kan kau membutuhkan air dingin untuk kepalamu yang mulai panas itu, aku tau bukan buku yang kau baca tapi dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu kan?"  
"berisik" 

suho hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kris saat melihat luhan dengan tak tau dirinya mencium minseok di hadapan kris.

.

END

OK ini udah end kayaknya maksa banget yah end nya yah dari pada ni ff jadi gak jelas jalan ceritanya karna aku lagi fokus sama ff baru aku jadi aku end in aja hehehehehe  
mohon jangan timpukk aku hehehe  
ok gomawo udah mau baca dan jangan lupa RNR  
ok sekian dan terimakasih  
#dikirapidato


End file.
